CRAZY!
by Young137
Summary: "Karena kau menyukaiku.. aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi dan menjadikanmu pacarku" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Mwo! Shireoo! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu! Aku tidak suka kau!" Langsung baca aja deh. Pair KyuMin/GS. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : CRAZY!

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

And the other

Rated : T

Pair : KyuMin

Warning : GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Abal, dll

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik SMEnt, keluarga dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun milik SMent,keluarga dan Sungmin. KyuMin milik Tuhan YME dan saya #plak

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Siang itu matahari amat terik menyinari dua siswi Senior High School yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka adalah siswi kelas XI dari SM Senior High School di Seoul.

"PANAAASSSS!" teriak Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk.

Memang benar saat itu hari sangat panas, tetapi ia tak sadar ia membuat kesal temannya.

"Hei Sungminnie! Traktir aku es krim! Kau bilang kau mau traktir aku" katanya kepada temannya, tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Hmm... Kapan ya aku bilang begitu?" jawab Sungmin.

"MWOYA! Kau bilang akan traktir aku kalau kau kalah saat adu panco denganku!"

"Ne! Ne! Tak usah teriak-teriak kenapa!"

Lalu mereka masuk ke minimarket terdekat dan membeli es krim.

"Hm! Segar..." kata Eunhyuk.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa kau beli banyak sekali" teriak Sungmin, dia bete karena Eunhyuk membeli satu kantong plastic es krim.

"Jangan marah begitu.. ini kan untuk di rumah..."

"Huhuhu..." Isak Sungmin. Ia sedih lantaran temannya ini menguras seluruh isi kantongnya.

"Huh?" kata Eunhyuk. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey Minnie-ah! Lihat! Lihat!" katanya ke Sungmin dengan bersemangat.

"Waeyo?" kata Sungmin, sambil melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk.

Wow! Disana ada tiga namja yang paling terkenal di sekolahnya. Bukan hanya tampan, tapi mereka juga geng nomor satu dan punya banyak pengikut di sekolah. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah petarung nomor satu di sekolah.

Namja yang pertama adalah pemimpinnya. Rambut brunette-nya berwarna coklat keemasan. Mungkin untuk banyak orang, berambut coklat keemasan membuat mereka terlihat jelek. Tapi rambut coklat keemasan itu amat cocok dengannya. Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja yang kedua orangnya sangat cool. Mukanya kelihatan pintar, dan gayanya pun juga begitu. Tapi itu tak membuatnya terlihat seperti kutu buku. Tetapi dia kelihatan cool sekali. Namanya Choi Siwon.

Namja yang ketiga orangnya juga tampan. Namun tingkahnya sangat hyperaktif dan selalu tersenyum apalagi wajahnya terlihat seperti ikan #dihajar Donghae. Namanya adalah Lee Donghae.

Sungmin terkejut. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Choi Siwon. Dia sudah lama menyukai Siwon, dia betul-betul tipe kesukaan Sungmin. Hanya sekedar suka sih.. tidak sampai cinta.

Sungmin jadi bersemangat saking senangnya melihat para namja tampan dan keren itu. Dan salah satunya adalah Siwon. Dia melepaskan semangatnya ke kaleng kosong di depan kakinya.

Shuuut~~~~ #jelek banget bunyinya.

Kalengnya melayang di udara. Dan "tuk!" mendarat cukup keras di kepala yang berambut keemasan. Yaitu "K.Y.U.H.Y.U.N"...

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut dengan mulut menganga. Tak terkecuali Sungmin. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani melakukan hal-hal yang bias menyinggung perasaan petarung nomor satu di SM Senior High School. Wajah Sungmin menjadi pucat... tak dia sangka hal itu akan menjadi hal besar seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan berjalan kearah Sungmin. Teman-temannya mengikuti dia dari belakangnya.

"Mau mati ya?..." kata Kyuhyun ke Sungmin.

"Hey.. Aku berbicara kepadamu.. Kamu tuli?!" kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin terhentak.

"Uhm... Mian, aku tak sengaja.."

"Kau pikir dengan kata 'mian' semua sudah selesai?! Apa bisa kau menarik kaleng itu agar tidak jatuh ke kepalaku?!"

Lalu teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Donghae berbisik kepada Sungmin," Sebaiknya kau melarikan diri.. dia tidak peduli dengan jenis kelamin. Dia bisa sungguh-sungguh memukul yeoja.."

"Sialan..." Gumamnya

"Apa katamu?! Kau benar-benar mau mati?!" dan Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin

"KYAAAAA!" reflek,Sungmin berteriak sambil menghentakkan lutut kanannya ke 'senjata masa depan' Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jatuh sambil memegang 'permata'nya. Teman-temannya memandang takjub ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin memegang tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya untuk pergi dari situ. Sungmin lari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dia menengok ke belakang, tak ada seorangpun yang mengejar dia. Sepertinya teman-teman Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk untuk menolong Kyuhyun.

'Mati aku...' Kata Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_3 HARI KEMUDIAN~_**

_Di sekolah, kelas XI-A_

**TING~ TONG~ TING ~TONG~ TING~ TONG ~TING~ TONG~**

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat menggema di SM High School. Semua murid mulai memakan bekalnya sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tak terkecuali Sungmin.

"Kamu benar-benar gila. Bagaimana kalau mereka menemukanmu! Kita satu sekolah tahu!" Teriak Eunhyuk ke Sungmin.

Saat ini Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sedang bermain 'truth or dare (ini adalah semacam permainan dimana sebuah botol atau benda semacamnya diputar, dan orang yang tertunjuk oleh botol tersebut harus memilih untuk 'jujur' atau 'tantangan. orang yg memilih 'jujur' harus berkata jujur oleh pertanyaan apapun yang diberikan sang penanya. Apabila 'tantangan' orang tersebut harus melakukan apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang penantang.)' dengan sekelompok murid perempuan di kelasnya. #mian kalau uda tau -_-V

"Jangan bicara keras-keras bodoh! Nanti ada yang dengar!" jawab Sungmin.

"Ah! Kau selanjutnya Minnie-ah!" teriak seseorang kepada Sungmin. Ternyata setelah botol itu diputar, itu mengarah ke Sungmin.

"aku pilih... 'dare' (tantangan)" jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

"_BRAAAAAK!_" suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan amat keras. Semua beralih kearah suara itu.

_'GHEEEEE?!'_ PIKIR Sungmin. Ternyata itu adalah Donghae! Salah satu teman Kyuhyun. Reflek, Sungmin sembunyi dibawah meja selagi yang lain berteriak kegirangan atas kunjungan namja tampan itu.

"Aku yakin dia bersekolah disini. Seragamnya sama dengan seragam putri kita!" katanya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Berarti dia bukan di kelas ini.." jawab Siwon.

"Dasar yeoja hina... Berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu, bila ketemu akan kuhajar 100 kali lipat!" kata Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Lalu Kyuhyun dan temannya mengarah ke kelas sebelah. Bisa Sungmin dengar pintu kelas sebelah dibuka dengan kasar juga.

"Ha...hampir saja.. untung kau segera sembunyi!" kata Eunhyuk.

"I...iya... tapi, bagaimana ini?!" Sungmin panik.

"Aha! Aku tahu kau harus melakukan apa! Kau pilih tantangan kan tadi?!" kata seorang teman Sungmin yang ikut bermain truth or dare.

"Iya,,, aku pilih tantangan,, lalu?" jawab Sungmin.

"Kamu bilang ke Kyuhyun bahwa kau menyukai dia, dan ajak dia menjadi pacarmu!"

"MWO! SHIREOOO!"

"Kamu memilih 'dare' Sungmin-ah... Kamu harus melakukannya, atau,... Kau tidak berani?"

"Ya! Itu ide bagus! Ayo Minnie-ah!" temannya yang lain berteriak dengan semangat.

Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah berkata bahwa Sungmin itu bukan pemberani. Spontan, Sungmin menjawab "Akan kulakukan! Siapa bilang aku takut?!"

Eunhyuk terkejut,"Neo michoseo! Tak bisakah kau lihat mereka akan menghajarmu sampai mati kalau mereka tahu kau yang melukai 'permata'nya!?"

"Tapi tak seorangpun bisa bilang aku bukan pemberani!" kata Sungmin dan dia mengarah ke kelas sebelah dimana Kyuhyun dan temannya berada.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ssi!" kata Sungmin sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

Dia tahu semua temannya memperhatikan dia di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Apa-apaan kau... lepas.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Uhm... aku..." Kata Sungmin.

"Lepaskan... aku tak suka disentuh.."

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Apa-apaan kau?..."

"Hey! Kyuhyun-ah! Dia yeoja yang waktu itu!" kata Donghae... Sungmin mengutuknya karena telah menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia yang telah melukai 'permata berharga' Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Dia orangnya?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Aku yakin 100%!" kata Donghae meyakinkan.

Spontan, Sungmin melepas genggamannya dari tangan Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk lari.

"Hey! Mau ke mana kau?!" Dia berteriak, tapi seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan mengakibatkan dia jatuh dan menimpa Sungmin.

"Minggrir kau,dasar mesum!" teriak Sungmin sambil mendorong dada Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun dengan posisi berlutut. Sungmin cepat-cepat berdiri dan bersedia untuk pergi saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan berkata.

"Karena kau menyukaiku.. aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi dan menjadikanmu pacarku" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?! Shireoo! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu! Aku tidak suka kau!"

"Demi tuhan... kau bilang kau menyukaiku sebelumnya.. aku tak mengerti yeoja.. tapi, aku tak peduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak! Aku harus bertanggung jawab!"

Dengan itu, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tercengang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan dia.

"Oh tuhan! Kamu benar-benar beruntung! Dia itu sangat tampan!" kata teman-teman Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengintip dari ambang pintu.

"wuaaaah! Aku tak percaya dia pacaran dengan Kyuhyunnn!" sebagian penggemar Kyuhyun menjerit sedih..

Tinggal disana seorang diri "Sungmin" yang merasa pusing atas kejadian tak terduga..

Dari sini, hari-hari Sungmin yang mendebarkan dimulai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Review,please. Jika mau dilanjut.

Gomawo Chingudeul^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : CRAZY!

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

And the other

Rated : T

Pair : KyuMin

Warning : GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Abal, dll

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik SMEnt, keluarga dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun milik SMent,keluarga dan Sungmin. KyuMin milik Tuhan YME dan saya #plak

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**_ONLY SUNGMIN POV_**

Hari ini aku terbangun dan berharap semua hanya mimpi... kejadian kemarin terus berputar-putar di kepalaku sampai aku hampir gila.. Tadi malam handphone ku berdering terus. Begitu kuangkat orang disebrang berkata,

"Hei yeoja mesum! Benar ini nomor telepon genggammu?!" suaranya asing, jadi kututup saja. Setelah itu Hp-ku berdering lagi,

" MAU MATI?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MEMUTUS TELPON DARIKU?!"

dan akhirnya aku tahu, dia itu "K.Y.U.H.Y.U.N". Reflek, kututup telponnya. Dan setelah itu dia meneleponku berkali-kali. ah bukan, maksudku BERPULUH-PULUH kali! tetapi tak satupun yang kuangkat lantaran takut.

Telepon darinya baru berakhir setelah jam 3 subuh. Sudah kuduga, dia itu psikopat sinting tak ada kerjaan. Dan akhirnya aku bisa tertidur setelah itu, Dengan mimpi buruk tentunya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_KEESOKAN HARINYA_

Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah tetapi kupikir aku akan cabut saja ke mall terdekat. Habis, bisa mati aku bila ketemu Kyuhyun hari ini! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding...

hiiii~

Yah baiklah! Bolos adalah pilihanku hari ini! Hahahaha (dan tolong jangan anggap aku penakut, kalian semua pasti akan mengambil keputusan yang sama bila menjadi aku kan?)

"aku pergii!" teriakku.

Aku berjalan menuju mall dekat apartement-ku. Sialnya, hari ini aku lupa kalau kemarin kredit card-ku di sita oleh umma. Ck! Padahal aku sangat ingin berfoya-foya hari ini T.T.

"AAARRGGH! Apa tak bisa aku lebih sial dari ini?!" jeritku, dalam hati tentunya. Aku tak mau dianggap orang gila oleh orang-orang karena berteriak di tengah jalan.

Mau tak mau, aku menuju sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, semua anak berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke pikir aku penyakitan atau apa? Ingin rasanya mencungkil mata mereka dan kubuat jadi pin bowling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TING TONG TING TONG~ TONG TING TENG TONG~~

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. dan begitu aku duduk, Eunhyuk bertanya ,

"Kemarin teman Kyuhyun meminta nomor teleponmu, Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Jadi kau yang beri dia nomor telepon ku?! Di menelponku dari malam sampai subuh sepert orang sinting!" bisikku kepada Eunhyuk.

"Habis... Donghae tampan dan imut sekali..."

"Donghae? Yang seperti ikan itu?"

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting dia tampan dan imut menurutku."

******************************************CRAZY***********************************************

Pelajaran saat itu berjalan saaaaangaaaattt lama dan membosankan,ditambah lagi perutku lapar dan aku mengantuk karena si sinting itu membuatku tidur hanya 3 jam semalam...

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG~~ bel istirahat berbunyi...

'akhirnya...!' pikirku lega, akhirnya aku bisa makan juga... kekeke aku akan cepat-cepat ke kantin agar kebagian roti mi goreng...

_+BRAKKKK!+ _

Pintu kelasku terbuka dengan sangat kencang. Siapapun itu orangnya, dia pasti kelainan jiwa dan tak punya pintu di rumah. Sehingga dia tak bisa membuka pintu dengan baik dan benar.

Betul saja perkiraanku, itu Kyuhyun... Dia masuk dengan Siwon dan Donghae, beserta segerombolan anak laki-laki dari berbagai kelas. Kenapa sih, kemana dia pergi pasti ada pengikutnya? Yang lain sih aku bodo amat, tapi kenapa Siwon ikut-ikutan dia juga?!

Oh tidak..Dia masuk ke kelasku, menarik lengan gadis malang di urutan meja paling depan(kelihatannya gadis itu sih senang saja dipegang Kyuhyun =. =') dan berteriak,

"Hei mesum! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku semalam?!" teriaknya.

Baru kemarin dia bilang akan tanggung jawab kepadaku, sekarang saja dia bahkan keliru mengenaliku dengan orang lain. Entah dimana ingatannya itu berada... = ='

"Hei Kyu.. Hei.." kata Donghae.

"Mwo?! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kamu salah orang! Yang kamu cari bukan dia. Tapi yang itu tuh" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Saat dia menunjuk ke arahku, ingin sekali kujambak rambutnya sampai copot ke akar-akarnya.

"Oh..?" akhirnya dia melepaskan lengan gadis itu dan menuju ke arahku.

"Hei yeoja mesum! Kenapa kau tak angkat teleponku semalam?!" teriaknya kepadaku

"Kenapa sih harus teriak-teriak sih?! Dan namaku bukan 'yeoja mesum'! namaku Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!"

"Jangan menjawabku begitu! Mau mati?!"

"Kenapa sih bilang mati-mati terus?!"

"Kalau tak mau mati lebih baik kau jangan menjawabku! Hei, nanti pulang sekolah ikut aku pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Terserah aku. Kalau tak mau mati jangan berani-beraninya kau pulang" setelah itu Kyuhyun beserta pengikutnya pergi. Meninggalkanku yang hampir sinting ini tanpa keterangan mau kemana, dengan siapa, untuk apa,

'_AARGGGHHH! BISA GILA! '_

Jangan bilang dia serius ingin bertanggung jawab atau apalah itu namanya dan membuatku jadi pacarnya?! Oh tuhaaann~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*sepulang sekolah*_

Disini aku berdiri, tak berani bergerak, tak berani melangkah sedikitpun untuk pulang...

_AAAAKHH!_ Kenapa aku jadi penakut begini sekarang?! Masa aku kalah sama namja psikopat itu?! Aduh migrain! Makin memikirkannya makin sakit kepalaku!Tapi aku tak mau sendiri menjalani siksaan ini.

Akhirnya aku menarik Eunhyuk (dengan paksa tentunya) untuk menemaniku pergi bersama Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. kekeke, itulah gunanya teman...! yeaaahhh!

"jebal Minnie-ah... biarkan aku pulang... aku takut.." kata Eunhyuk, dari suaranya aku tahu benar dia benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi apapun yang terjadi dia tak boleh meninggalkan aku di sarang penyamun itu. Jadi, dia harus menemaniku apapun keadaannya. _MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

.

.

.

.

_+BROOOM + BROOOM+ CIIITTTTTT+ _

Motor merah berhenti di depanku, diikuti beberapa motor lain di belakangnya. Tapi tak bisa kulihat siapa pengendaranya. Dia memakai helm yang ber-film gelap.

"Cepat naik"

wuaaaahhhhh... itu Kyuhyun! Tak kuduga dia punya motor sekeren ini...!

Oh Tuhan.. bukan seperti motor biasa, tapi ini motor balap yang harganya puluhan juta won.. dan dia menyuruhku untuk naik?! Memegang bodi motor ini saja aku gemetar..

" !" teriaknya

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau naik" aku pasti sudah gila saat menjawab tak mau naik. Motor ini keren sekaliiii! Ingin sekali aku berteriak ,

'AKU AKAN NAIK! PASTI NAIK!' tapi kutahan dalam-dalam keinginanku itu.

"Mwo...? Mau mati?"

"Mati -mati lagi... aku tak akan naik sebelum temanku Eunhyuk juga ikut pergi dengan kita" bisa kulihat Eunhyuk gemetaran saat kusebut namanya.

"merepotkan... hhh... hei Siwon-ah! Bonceng yeoja itu!"

Siwon?! Eunhyuk dibonceng Siwon?! Betapa beruntungnya dia!

"aku! Aku saja yang memboncengnya! Aku aku aku!" teriak seseorang yang kutahu itu pasti Donghae. Huh... pasti Eunhyuk senang sekali... -_-

yah tak apalah, yang penting dia tak dibonceng Siwon-ku... kekekeke

"cepat naik! Sebelum kutarik kau!" teriak Kyuhyun kepadaku.

"iya! Iya sabar"

Namja ini benar-benar tak ada sopan santun, dan perkataannya kasar sekali...

Ckckckck!

Akhirnya aku naik ke motor super 'wow'nya itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung.

"eum... aku harus pegangan dimana..?"

Motor bagus ini sama sekali tak punya pegangan di bagian belakangnya. Motor mahal macam apa yang membahayakan pengendaranya -_-

"dimana saja, asal jangan coba-coba kau peluk aku dari belakang"

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berpegangan dengan jaket yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Dan, tentu saja dia mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat umurku berkurang 7 tahun. Di perjalanan, aku hanya menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Dan tak kusangka akhirnya kita sudah sampai di tujuan. Saat menginjak tanah, yang pertama kali kupikirkan adalah,'terima kasih Tuhan, Kau masih membiarkanku hidup'

Nama tempatnya adalah "JOY Cafe".. nama yang aneh, tapi design interiornya elegan dengan cat hitam-putih yang membuatku berpikir 'tempat ini pasti mahal'.

"ayo masuk" ajak Kyuhyun. Aku dan Eunhyuk, beserta pengikut-pengikut Kyuhyun masuk kedalam.

Wuah, disini penuh dengan anak-anak seumuranku dari berbagai sekolah. Tapi mereka semua rata-rata merokok dan sedang minum minuman keras. Dan aku benci sekali dengan rokok dan minuman keras. Ingin rasanya pulang, hanya saja ketakutanku akan Kyuhyun mengalahkan keinginanku untuk pulang.

"Duduk disini" kata Kyuhyun, menyuruhku duduk persis di sebelahnya.

Semua gadis yang berada di sini melirik iri terhadapku. MUAHAHAHAHA, asik juga nih punya pacar yang bisa bikin iri seperti ini... kekekeke. Dan Eunhyuk kelihatannya sudah mulai menikmati keberadaannya disini karena Donghae.

"Kyuhyun Sunbaeeee~~ (sunbae: kakak kelas *red) apa kabar? Hyori kangenn~~" kata seorang gadis yang akhirnya kutahu bernama "Hyori" kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan melirik jijik sesekali kepadanya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan itu, padahal Hyori amat cantik seperti boneka. Kulitnya mulus, rambutnya hitam panjang terurai, dan bulu matanya terlihat amat lentik.

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku. Kamu bau" kata Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati mendengarnya... kekekeke

"Hyori tidak bau sunbaeeee~~ sunbae, ini pacar barumu?"

"bukan urusanmu. Enyah."

"dia memang cukup cantik, tapi dadanya rata dan berjerawat... uhuk uhuk , hoek"

hei hei hei, aku tahu dadaku rata dan aku punya jerawat. Lalu kenapa? Jerawatku tak sebanyak hanya satu dua jerawat saja dan yang lainnya mulus pula sampai dia bilang aku BERJERAWAT..!

"sunbae pasti malu ya saat bersama dia?" ingin sekali kusobek mulut anak ini dan kujahit mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan cinta disetiap jahitannya. Sekali lagi dia bicara seperti itu akan benar-benar kusobek mulutnya!

"malu? Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

Aku masih bisa tahan bila diledek oleh Hyori. Tapi Kyuhyun? Dia yang mengajakku kemari dengan paksa dan dia malu terhadapku?!

_+BRAK!+ _

Aku berdiri sambil memukul meja sekencang-kencangnya. Semua yang berada di cafe ini berhenti dari kegiatannya dan melihat kearahku. Aku sudah tak peduli orang mau berpikir aku seperti apa. Yang pasti aku benar-benar marah pada Kyuhyun saat itu yang tak melindungiku (bukan berarti aku berharap dia melindungiku) malah malu terhadapku!

"apa-apaan kau?! Tak bisa kau jaga mulutmu hah yeoja binal?!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke arah Hyori.

Aku beralih pada Kyuhyun ," dan kamu namja sialan! Berani-beraninya kamu mengajakku kemari hanya untuk dipermalukan! Apa sih maumu?! Belum puas menyiksaku?! Aku benci kau! Lebih benci dari aku membenci kecoa! Lebih benci dari aku membenci nyamuk! Lebih benci dari aku membenci apapun! Benci benci benci!"

Setelah berkata begitu,aku berlari keluar dari cafe. Bisa kudengar teriakan Eunhyuk memanggil namaku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan dan aku terus berlari. Aku tak tahu aku berlari kemana, yang kutahu aku marah sekali sampai-sampai aku menangis dibuatnya.

_+BRUK!+ _

Aku terjatuh. Bisa kulihat lututku berdarah parah juga. Disitu aku menangis dan akhirnya kusadari aku tak tahu dimana aku berada, dan ini sudah malam.

Ada empat anak berseragam senior high school yang berjalan ke arahku dan berkata,

"kenapa menangis ...? sini main saja sama kami biar kamu senang.."

_'GHEEEE?! APA LAGI INI?! TAK BISA AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?!'_

"ayooo... main sama kitaaa..."

Di otakku terbayang sampul koran harian untuk besok ,'SISWI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL DITEMUKAN MENINGGAL DI PINGGIR JALAN'

oh tidak tidak... aku tak mau jadi begitu... Cuma satu yang kupikirkan dan akhirnya kuteriakkan "KYUHYUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Apakah yang terjadi pada Sungmin selanjutnya?_

TBC or END?

Review jika mau dilanjut.

Gomawo ^^

_Reply for review. _Mian ga semua ke jawab.

Q : emgnya si Kyu apain Ming ampe Kyu mau tanggung jwb dgn pcrn sama Ming?

A : tunggu lanjutan ceritanya aja ne ^^

Q : ntr dibikin rate M dong hehehe :D

A : sementara rate T dulu mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah. #plak.

THANKS FOR :

AIDASUNGJIN, HeeYeon, May AngelBunny, TifyTiffanyLee, Yuzuki Chaeri, DiKa, MinnieGalz, Guest, Aey raa kms, Qniee love nest.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : CRAZY!

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

And the other

Rated : T

Pair : KyuMin

Warning : GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Abal, dll

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik SMEnt, keluarga dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun milik SMent,keluarga dan Sungmin. KyuMin milik Tuhan YME dan saya #plak

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai…. Hai …. Hai…. Saya kembali membawa chapter 3. Bagaimana chapter 2 kemarin? Apa kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Pasti kalian penasaran. karena aku saja terkejut dengan kelanjutannya. Kalau kalian gak percaya itu mah terserah kalian aja… _-_-" _Ok langsung read aja. _

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sungmin POV**

Setelah aku berteriak,"KYUHYUUUNNNNN!"

Dia datang. ya, Kyuhyun datang. TAPI DALAM MIMPIKU!

Kenyataannya dia tidak datang seperti yang kuharapkan di film-film. Dimana si jagoan datang setelah si yeoja memanggil namanya minta tolong. Heh, sangat menyedihkan bukan? (oh, tolong jangan tertawa. perempuan seperti aku juga boleh bermimpi kan? -_-)

setelah aku memanggil nama Kyuhyun, empat orang ini hanya tertawa,

"kikikik, dia manggil-manggil Kyuhyun.. namaku bukan Kyuhyun chagiya~~..."

Mereka pasti sudah sinting. Putus harapan karena aku tahu sia-sia saja aku meneriakkan Kyuhyun, aku berusaha untuk lari. Tapi aku sadar kakiku berdarah karena jatuh tadi dan bukan berdarah saja, bengkaknya luar biasa besar dan warnanya ungu! _'tak bisakah aku lebih sial dari ini?!'_

_+BUAKHH!+_

oh tuhan?

itu,,, itu Kyuhyun,,...! dia datang!(kumaafkan kamu Kyuhyun karena tak datang saat aku berteriak. setidaknya kamu datang sekarang.. hehe)

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"mau mati...?" tanya Kyuhyun.

setelah dia berkata begitu, 10 orang, ah tidak bahkan 10 lebih menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Ya, diantaranya adalah Siwon dan Donghae.

"enyah... atau mati...?" kata Kyuhyun ke tiga orang itu (yang satunya lagi sudah pingsan karena ditonjok Kyuhyun).

Ngeri karena melihat Kyuhyun dan jumlah pasukannya, tiga orang itu lari terbirit-birit. Mereka bahkan meninggalkan temannya yang pingsan! teman macam apa mereka itu?!

"ehm... go..gomawo .." kataku kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang ke arahku dan melirik ke arah lututku yang terluka, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"bereskan mayat ini!" kata Kyuhyun ke anak buahnya dan mereka segera menarik bocah pingsan itu dan meletakkannya di tumpukan plastik di pembuangan sampah.

Siwon dan Donghae berjalan ke arahku dan Kyuhyun.

"hei Kyu! yeojamu terluka nih!" kata Donghae.

"kamu bisa berjalan?"kata Siwon kepadaku.

ohohoho... aku tidak bisa berjalan.. tolong papah aku pangeran... ingin aku berkata begitu, tapi kutelan dalam-dalam keinginan itu.

"bisa... tentu saja bisa.." kataku sambil berusaha berdiri. Luka itu ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari kelihatannya. Begitu mencoba berdiri, lututku lemas dan aku terjatuh lagi.

"naik ke punggungku. biar kuantar ke rumahmu." kata Siwon.

"tak apa-apakah?" kataku, padahal aku mau banget menerkam punggung sexynya itu.

"tak apa-apa... kan?" kata Siwon sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"untuk apa melihatku? kalau mau gendong, gendong saja. aku ogah menggendong babi seberat dia di punggungku" kata Kyuhyun.

'apa tak bisa dia sedikit baik mengingat dia yang membuatku begini?!'

"aku juga gak mau naik punggung baumu itu!" teriakku,

"jangan menjawabku!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

yah-yah-yah, terserah apa katamu... Yang penting aku bisa digendong oleh Siwon! ohohohohohoohoho! Akhirnya keberuntungan beralih kepadaku juga hari ini! Aku naik ke punggung Siwon. Bahunya lebar sekali, bahkan lebih besar dari bahu appaku (aku sering tejatuh, dan ya, ayahku selalu menggendongku di kala kakiku luka). dan rambutnya wangi sekali, entah apa shampo yang dipakainya.

Akhirnya, kami semua berjalan ke jalan yang sedikitnya sudah kukenal sekarang. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena Siwon sudah menawariku untuk menungganginya sejauh ini. Aku jadi berpikir apakah aku berat? tapi tidak mungkin, terakhir kali aku menimbang sepertinya beratku hanya 45 kg, dan tinggiku 168.

45 kg?! dia pasti keberatan ya?! aku saja bawa tas sekolah sudah kecapekan setengah mati, apa lagi dia yang menggendongku sejauh ini!

"turunkan aku saja kalau kamu kecapekan" kataku ke Siwon.

"enggak.. kamu enteng kok."

"beratku 45 kg dan kamu bilang aku enteng?! menggendong anjingku yg 10 kg saja aku sudah setengah mati!"

"ehem.. mungkin kamu lupa. Hanya saja, aku ini 'namja' dan 'namja' lebih kuat dari pada yeoja. jadi menggendongmu gampang saja buatku"

Masuk akal juga. Aku tak mengira namja benar-benar sekuat ini dan yang pasti aku senang sekali dan merasa beruntung sekali telah menjadi yeoja untuk saat ini! Saking senangnya, mungkin bisa saja aku memeluk Siwon sampai dia kehabisan napas hingga kebahagiaanku hanya berlanjut sebentar saja, sampai Kyuhyun berkata,

"turun..."

"apa?" kataku dan Siwon serentak

"CEPAT TURUN KATAKU YEOJA TULI! TURUN DARI PUNGGUNGNYA! HEI SIWON-AH, TAK BISA KAU LIHATKAH? YEOJA INI MELIHAT PUNGGUNGMU SAMPAI NGILER SEPERTI MAU MEMAKANMU?! SEBAIKNYA CEPAT TURUN SEBELUM KUTARIK KAU!"

Entah apa yang ada di otaknya! Dia gila atau apa sih?! tapi mendengar kata-katanya itu aku sempat mengelap mulutku barang sebentar, takut kata-katanya itu benar kalau aku ngiler. Aku turun dari punggung Siwon dan berdiri dengan 1 kaki. Aku marah sekali kepada namja sialan ini. Ingin rasanya aku meremas mulutnya dan kucabut lalu kubuang ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"hei Siwon-ah, pulang sana. DAN KALIAN SEMUA JUGA PULANG SANA!" kata Kyuhyun ke Siwon dan pengikut-pengikut lainnya.

Siwon dan yang lainnya akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

"hei Sungmin-ssi. maafkan aku ya. sepertinya kau harus jalan sendiri untuk pulang." kata Siwon sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pulang mengikuti teman-temanyang aku dan Kyuhyun disini, sampai aku akhirnya meledak saking kesalnya,

"APA SIH MAUMU?! AKU NAIK BUKAN KARENA AKU MENGINGINKANNYA! KAU TAK BISA LIHAT DIA HANYA BERUSAHA BAIK UNTUK MENGGENDONGKU?! SETIDAKNYA DIA LEBIH BERMORAL DARIPADA KEPALAMU ITU!"

"tutup mulutmu. jangan bicara seperti itu kepadaku."

"APA?! APA HAH?! HARUS SEPERTI APA AKU BICARA KEPADAMU?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!"

Saat aku meneriakinya, dia hanya menutup mata seakan menekan amarahnya akhirnya dia mengangkat kakiku dan menggendongku di bahunya. Dia menggendongku seperti menggendong barang saja!

Aku mulai berontak dan berteriak," hei turunkan aku dasar namja gila! turunkan aku!"

Aku berontak dan berteriak sepanjang jalan dan akhirnya dia menurunkan aku di pinggir jalan.

"sesuai keinginanmu." katanya sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkanku.

Dan, ya…. Disinilah aku, terbengong di pinggir jalan seperti seorang gelandangan atau apa. Aku mulai mengutukinya karena telah menurunkanku yang terluka ini (aku memang minta diturunkan, tapi bukan itu kemauanku sebenarnya. kau pasti pernah dengar juga kan? 'lain di hati lain di mulut'. Jadi tolong, jangan anggap aku sok jual mahal atau apa)aku berjalan dengan 1 kaki, sambil berpegangan kepada apapun yang bisa membuatku tetap berdiri. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di tuaku meneriakiku karena pulang jauh malam tanpa memberi kabar dan pulang dengan keadaan kotor dan terluka. Namdongsaengku tertawa-tertawa melihatku diomeli oleh orang tuaku.

'TAK BISAKAH AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?!'

Aku meninggalkan orang tuaku yang sedang meneriakiku ke kamarku. Aku tak mengganti baju dan sama sekali tidak peduli untuk mandi sampai akhirnya aku merebahkan badanku di kasur dan akhirnya aku tertidur. Setelah hari-harimelelahkan ini, yang kuinginkan hanya tidur...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*********************************CRAZY*******************************

Aku terbangun keesokan harinya dan itu sudah jam 9...sudah terlambat untuk masuk sekolah! Hmm... aku berpikir kenapa orang tuaku tak membangunkan aku? biasanya mereka akan marah-marah padaku kalau bangun tak tepat waktu,dan juga tak ada suara berisik namdongsaengku..

Oh iya, ini hari kamis. Dia pasti sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Aku turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju dapur untuk mencari minum. Leherku kering sekali sampai terbakar rasanya. Eh? ada surat di meja makan. kuambil suratnya, dan kubuka.

'Minnie-ah, appa dan umma harus pergi ke tempat Jaejong ahjumma. Anak mereka menikah, dan umma lupa memberitahumu dan namsaengmu kemarin. Makan pagi dan malam sudah umma taruh di kulkas, tinggal dipanaskan saja bila kamu dan namsaengmu lapar.

PS: umma dan appa akan pulang kira-kira dua hari atau tiga hari lagi. Jangan lupa belajar. Jangan pulang ke apartementmu kamu harus menjaga namdongsaengmu'

Yang kupikirkan hanya satu, yaitu...

_'HORE APPA DAN UMMA TAK ADA! AKU BEBASSS! AKHIRNYA KEBERUNTUNGAN MENGARAH PADAKU! MUAHAHAHHA!'_

Dan kuputuskan hari itu aku bolos. Ya tentu saja,selain kakiku sakit, sudah telat pula. Asik… Asik…Asik! Akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan jiwa dan ragaku untuk sementara.

Aku langsung pergi mandi,dan mengobati lukaku (yang sudah bernanah dan membengkak karena kutinggal tidur tanpa diobati semalam). Setelah itu aku makan dan nonton TV sebentar. Tak terasa, ternyata aku tertidur lagi di sofa. Tidur yang benar-benar nyaman.. tanpa mimpi dan tanpa gangguan sama sekali..

"Min... Sungmin... hei Minnie-ah!"

Aku terbangun sampai melompat saking kagetnya. Itu Eunhyuk! Tak bisa apa aku tidur barang sejenak?!

_'AAAARGGGHHH!'_

"apa maumu? pulang sana!" kataku ke Eunhyuk (maafkan aku kalau aku kasar kepada sahabatku sendiri. Tapi, ya. Mood-ku jelek kalau baru bangun tidur).

"jangan begitu dong! ayo bangun... ayo,.. ayo bangun..."

"pergi sana... jangan ganggu aku..."

setelah berkata begitu, aku mencium bau yang amat sedap. Hmm... bau ini... RAMYEON! AKH AKU LAPAR!

Mataku langsung terbuka dan langsung kurampas plastik yang berada di tangan Eunhyuk.

"hei! itu memang kubawakan untukmu! tapi gak bisa sopan sedikit?!" protes Eunhyuk.

Ku jitak kepala Eunhyuk, "sejak kapan kau belajar sopan santun heh?"

Setelah itu aku langsung mengarah ke dapur, dan segera memindahkan ramyeon itu ke mangkuk.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"tak bisa kaulihat aku sakit?" Kataku sambil makan ramyeon bawaannya.

"apa yang bisa kulihat?! nafsu makanmu masih gila seperti biasa"

"jangan menjawabku begitu... mau mati?"

"ih! cara bicaramu sudah benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun! lebih baik hentikan itu sebelum kupelintir lidahmu!"

"oh ehm, baik.. baik.." jujur saja, terkadang aku suka ngeri sama Eunhyuk. Bukan karena kata-katanya atau ekspresinya. Tapi karena auranya mungkin dia itu dulu setan atau apa hingga membuatku ngeri begini... -_- . Tapi mana mungkin orang berwajah monyet sepertinya bisa jadi setan. Mustahil!

"hei, kenapa semalam kau meninggalkan aku?! aku takut tahu!"

"mian Hyukkie-ah.. semalam aku cuma emosi saja. Kyuhyun itu benar-benar membuatku marah semarah marahnya!"

"tapi dia keren sekali semalam...tak kusangka gadis sepertimu bisa mendapatkan namja seperti dia!"

"apa kerennya?! kalau kau mau ambil saja! dia namja paling menjijikan yang bisanya memalukanku saja!"

"memalukanmu?"

"iya! semalam apa kau tak dengar dia bilang dia malu terhadapku? dia cuma membawaku ke cafe itu untuk dipermalukan!"

Membicarakannya benar-benar membuatku marah. Mengingatkanku kepada kepala kosongnya itu!

"tunggu.. tunggu sebentar... apa maksudmu sih?! bukannya kamu yang bersikap aneh langsung lari keluar sebelum Kyuhyun selesai bicara?"

" apa sih maksudmu?! jangan membuatku makin kesal deh"

"setelah kau pergi meninggalkan cafe, apa kamu tahu? Kyuhyun menampar yeoja yang mengejekmu itu? siapa namanya..? ehm tunggu sebentar kuingat dulu.. ah! Hyori! Hyori namanya kalau aku tak salah ingat!"

Aku tersedak ramyeon saat dia bicara begini saking kagetnya aku.

"uhuk uhuk! dia menampar Hyori...?tapi, bagaimana bisa...?"

"tentu saja bisa! si rubah betina itu mengejekmu 'sunbae~ pasti sangat malu deh.. lihat saja yeojanya aneh seperti itu.. kasihan sunbae~~ lebih baik sama aku~' lalu…..

+PLAAAK!+,

Kyuhyun menamparnya. Terus Kyuhyun bilang ,

'tentu saja aku malu... aku malu karena aku membawa dia kesini hanya untuk dipermalukan!' . setelah itu dia pergi mengejarmu! KYAAAA! KEREN SEKALIII! AAAAH!"

"jinjjayo? kamu serius dia bicara begitu...?"

"duh! untuk apa deh aku berbohong? sungguh, dia itu keren sekali...! tapi tentu saja aku lebih suka Donghae.. kekeke"

Setelah bicara begitu, Eunhyuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan menonton TV sambil memakan cemilanku. Sementara aku.. terbengong disini,... saking 'shock'nya..

Kyuhyun...?

Kyuhyun namja psikopat itu menampar rubah betina itu demi aku..?

Kyuhyun si mulut penjahat itu? membelaku?

MEMBELAKU? MEMBELAKU? MEMBELAKU?

Rasanya aku tak percaya sekali... dan aku juga sangat gembira... lebih gembira dari aku memenangkan lotre pertamaku.. lebih gembira daripada saat kenaikan uang jajanku... gembira dari aku menjambak namsaengku... pokoknya aku gembira sekali mendengarnya! Ingin sekali rasanya aku memeluk Kyuhyun sekarang juga! KYUHYUNNNNN... maafkan aku.. huhu... TT_TT

.

.

.

.

.

+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING ~ CHA CHA CHA~+

Ah! Ponselku berbunyi... caller id "unknown" kuangkat sajalah...

"yeoboseyo?" tanyaku

"..." orang di sebrang diam saja

"yeoboseyo...?"

"..."

"KOLORKU WARNA BIRU!" teriakku, lalu kututup teleponnya. Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menelpon di saat-saat aku lagi happy begini?! Mana gak ngomong apa-apa lagi waktu diangkat! bikin marah saja!

.

.

.

.

.

+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

Ponselku berbunya lagi... caller id "unknown".. pasti ini yang tadi lagi..

"APA SIH?!" teriakku kesal.

"..." dia tetap diam saja

"kalau kau tak bicara dalam waktu 3 detik, kututup!"

"..."

"satu..."

"..."

"dua..."

"ini aku" akhirnya dia bicara juga

"aku? aku siapa ya?

"ini aku..."

"iya ini aku! tapi aku siapa!" tanyaku kesal

"ini aku! mau mati?!"

O_O Kyuhyun?! ini Kyuhyun! Ahahaha! Kyuhyun !

"ooh... kamu...kenapa telepon?"

"Ige, nuguya...?" kata Kyuhyun.

Otak orang ini terbuat dari kacang polong atau apa sih?!

"iya! kamu! kenapa telepon?!" akhirnya aku teriak lagi kepadanya. Dia memang paling jenius dalam membuatku marah.

"siapa aku? sebut namaku."

"kamu,,,,, namja psikopat" candaku.

_+tut~ tut~ tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~+ _

ap... apa?! dia memutuskan teleponnya! Ih... dasar namja gila kepala polong sinting! masa dia tak bisa diajak bercanda sih! Ckckck. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelponnya

"SIAPA?!" teriak Kyuhyun

"ini aku SUNGMIN! kenapa teriak sih?!"

"siapa itu Sungmin?! aku gak kenal!"

"ap... apa katamu...?!"

" hei Donghae-ah! siapa itu Sungmin?!" dia menyebut nama 'Donghae' , sepertinya dia sedang bertanya kepada Donghae, siapa Sungmin itu.. itu aku! dasar kacang polong! -_-

"Sungmin?! oh... itu lho... yeojamu itu... si yeoja mesum itu looohhhh..." jawab Donghae.

Lihat saja nanti kalau ketemu kamu Donghae-ah... kupastikan akan kupindahkan rambutmu menjadi bulu dadamu...

"ohh... halo? kenapa telepon?" akhirnya dia tahu juga kalau Sungmin itu 'aku'..

"tadi kau yang telepon duluan.. harusnya aku yang bertanya... -_-" aku capek teriak-teriak.. jadi aku coba sabar saja...

"tidak ada apa-apa! memangnya aku harus ada apa-apa kalau mau telepon?!" teriaknya

"oh begituu yaaa~~~~ ya sudah, kututup yaaaaaa~~~ daaaaahhh~~~"

"tunggu-" cegahnya. kekekeke, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti cara kacang polong ini berpikir?

"apaaa? katanya tak ada apa-apa?"

"memang tidak ada apa-apa! jadi tutup mulutmu dan dengar sajalah!"

"... -_-'..."

"ba... bagaimana lututmu?"

O_O!

Jadi dia menelpon untuk menanyakan itu? aku terharu...TT_TT

"tidak apa-apa kok... hanya memar saja... sudah, tak usah kuatir. Gomawo neee... TT_TT"

"ap.. apa katamu?! siapa yang kuatir sama yeoja barbar sepertimu!"

"Ne... Ne... Gomawo ne... TT_TT"

" .KUATIR!"

"Ne! kamu tidak kuatir! puas?!"

"jangan menjawabku begitu!"

"oh? oh? begitu ya? sudah selesai kan ngomongnya? sudah ya...

DAAAAHHH~~~~"

"TUNGGU!-" kekeke... terjebak lagi si kacang polong ini...

"apa lagi...?! kakiku sakit nih! cepat deh ngomongnya..." hehehehe

"katamu sudah tidak sakit! mana yang benar?!"

"sudah tidak sakit! cepat! ngomong saja!"

"yeoja emang resek... "

"ap.. apa katamu?!"

"jangan lihat yang lain..."

"hah?"

"jangan lihat yang lain..."

"apa sih maksudmu?! kamu selalu bikin aku bingung!"

"JANGAN LIHAT YANG LAIN SAAT KAU BERSAMAKU! SAAT AKU BERSAMAMU. JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN YANG LAIN! SAMPAI KULIHAT KAU SEPERTI KEMARIN LAGI, SIAP-SIAP SAJA UNTUK MATI!"

"itu sebenarnya kata-kata yang sangat mengharukan! tapi kenapa kamu harus teriak sih?!"

"aku tidak berusaha untuk mengharukanmu! jadi tutup mulutmu, dengar, dan lakukan!"

"Ne... Ne... Ne chagiya~..."

"chagiya..? nuguya? dimana sekolahnya?! kamu tak dengar apa yg kubilang barusan?!"

"chagi itu kamu bodoh!"

"namaku 'K.Y.U.H.Y.U.N' bukan 'C.H.A.G.I' "

"yayaya... terserah... -_-"

"sudah dulu! aku sibuk mau pergi! yang lain menunggu!" kata Kyuhyun.

"eh tunggu-"

"apa lagi?!"

"kamu mau ngapain?"

"kami mau berantem dengan BLACK Senior High School."

"yayaya, terserah"

"kamu tidak percaya?! datang saja kesini kalau tak percaya! eh tunggu- JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU DATANG KEMARI!"

+TUT~TUT~TUT~TUT~TUT+

Namja gila itu memutuskan teleponnya... Dasar tak punya hati! Tapi tidak apa-apa...

Aku senang telah berbicara dengannya. Sepertinya, hari-hariku akan lebih mendebarkan kedepannya.. hem,,, kita lihat saja... hehehe

Suasana hatiku jadi bagus hari ini dan sepertinya aku akan berjalan-jalan dan mampir ke supermarket untuk belanjadan berpesta di rumah dengan Eunhyuk (mumpung rumah kosooonggg... hehehehe)

"Hyukkie-ah! Kajja, kita jalan-jalan sebentar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review,please. Gomawo^^

Thanks buat yang udah review dan buat yang udah baca.

Mian gak sempet balet reviewnya satu-satu.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : CRAZY!

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

And the other

Rated : T

Pair : KyuMin

Warning : GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Abal, dll

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik SMEnt, keluarga dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun milik SMent,keluarga dan Sungmin. KyuMin milik Tuhan YME dan saya #plak

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai…. Hai …. Hai…. Saya kembali membawa chapter 4. Mianhae atas keterlambatan updatenya dan satu lagi mian gak bisa bales reviewnya… _-_-" _Ok langsung read aja. _

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

**Author POV**

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan menikmati udara malam yang segar. Sampai akhirnya mereka mampir di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli snack dan beberapa soda. Karena suasana hati Sungmin sedang baik, dia yang membeli semua snack dan sodanya dan Eunhyuk cukup heran dengan perbuatannya itu (hey! jangan anggap dia pelit! biasanya mereka membeli makanan atau minuman secara patungan, karena memang uangnya tak banyak -_-'), dan akhirnya mereka mengarah pulang ke rumah Sungmin.

"coba setiap hari kau seperti ini... aku bisa beli baju baru deh.." kata Eunhyuk.

"jangan mimpi kau. Minggu depan gantian kau yang traktir aku." Balas Sungmin.

hehehehe

"huh, dasar pelit"

yayaya, Eunhyuk-ah lebih baik anggap saja Sungmin tak mendengar kata-katamu itu. berhubung suasana hatinya lagi baik, ia tak mau moodnya ini jadi jelek...

"eh lihat itu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik siku Sungmin

"ada apa deh?"

"itu lihat! Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

"eh lihat itu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik siku Sungmin

"ada apa deh?"

"itu lihat! Kyuhyun!"

O_O hek?!

Kyuhyun? Oediga? orang yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk masih memakai seragam dan itu adalah seragam dari sekolah yang sama denganku.

ah benar, itu Kyuhyun!

Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat mukanya karena gelap, tapi melihat postur tubuhnya yang jankung itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengenalinya. Dia sedang berjalan sambil merokok. Entah mau kemana dia. Tapi, bukan itu yang aneh. yang aneh 'kenapa dia sendirian'? biasanya dia selalu pergi dalam sekelompok besar dan bajunya kotor begitu lagi! banyak cap sepatu di sana-sini! bahkan celananya ada bagian yang robek.

ah! aku ingat.

Dia kan habis berantem tadi. Dia bilang dia mau berantem sama Black Senior High School. Mungkin mereka sudah selesai berantem dan aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang.

hmmmm...

"Kyu-" aku berniat memanggilnya, saat dimana tiba-tiba seorang namja berseragam Black SHS memukul punggung Kyuhyun dengan kayu dari belakang. Kyuhyun jatuh, memegangi punggungnya dan namja Black SHS itu mengangkat tongkatnya dan mulai mengayunkannya untuk memukul Kyuhyun lagi.

Reflek, aku berteriak "ANDWAEEE!" sambil berlari ke arah namja dari Black itu.

Namja Black itu teralihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Kyuhyun memandangku kaget. Aku tahu, aku hanya punya waktu 3 detik sebelum namja Black ini kembali sadar dan mengayunkan kayunya kepadaku. Jadi, aku menahan napasku dan membiarkan instingku berjalan.

_+BUAKKKKKK!+ _

Aku menendang namja Black itu. Tepat di bagian tengah, di tempat paling berharga dan paling sensitifnya. Kyuhyun terperangah, sedangkan aku bisa mendengar Eunhyuk berteriak, "BULL'S EYE!"

Namja Black itu jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu, sambil memegang mutiara hidupnya. Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan shock, tapi akhirnya dia berkata

,"ja.. jangan pernah kau lakukan itu kepadaku. 'LAGI'!"

Didengar dari suaranya, aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh agar aku tak melakukan hal ini lagi kepada dia. (setelah sebelumnya pernah aku menghentakkan lututku di 'senjata masa depan' Kyuhyun dulu) dan aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"pelan pelan! tak bisakah kamu pelan sedikit! entah kenapa kau bisa lahir sebagai perempuan dengan perlakuanmu yang seperti ini!" kata Kyuhyun.

Kutekan punggungnya dengan kapas beralkohol yang sedang kupegang sekarang untuk mengobatinya.

"AW! SAKIT! MAU MATI KAMU?!"

"diamlah! kalau kau tak bisa diam, tentu saja akan lebih sakit. Tahan saja jangan seperti anak mami!"

"tutup mulutmu!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Ya, disinilah kami. Di bangku taman dekat rumahku. Setelah sebelumnya aku pulang untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati punggung Kyuhyun yang terluka cukup parah. Aku menyuruh Eunhyuk pulang dan menelpon Donghae untuk mengabarkan keadaan Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk nurut saja. Tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya Eunhyuk nurut saja karena dia takut melihat luka semacam ini dan dia juga malu melihat cowok bertelanjang dada. (jangan pikir aku mesum atau semacamnya, tentu saja aku sedikit malu, tapi akusudah cukup biasa karena namsaengku sering keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan celana dalam saja, dan namsaengku itu kadang-kadang menambahkan atraksi menari hula-hula... -_-)

Punggung Kyuhyun sangat lebar. Kira-kira sama besarnya dengan Siwon, hanya saja Siwon lebih lebar sedikit. Ternyata punggung Kyuhyun penuh dengan bekas luka. sepertinya bukan pertama kali dia mendapat luka sepert ini.. -_-

"hei! jangan pencet disitu! itu jerawatku!" teriaknya

"mianhae... kukira ini luka..." di punggung si sinting ini terdapat 1 jerawat yang tak sengaja kupencet sampai pecah. Aku jadi berpikir apakah otaknya sebesar jerawat ini... hem...

_+ckrik+ _

Kyuhyun menyalakan korek apinya untuk membakar rokoknya. Reflek, kutarik rokok dan koreknya dan kulempar jauh-jauh.

"HEI! apa yang-" protesnya

"aku tidak suka bau rokok dan kau kira kau bisa enak-enakan merokok sementara aku terganggu asapmu itu? Lebih baik kau diam saja agar aku bisa merawat lukamu"

"terserah..." dia mengeluarkan rokok dan korek lain dari kantong celananya

Huh.. benar-benar orang ini,,, Dia benar-benar jenius dalam membuatku kesal!

"AKU PERGI!" teriakku

Aku membereskan perlengkapan P3K ku dan bergegas pulang. Tapi sebelum aku bisa melakukan itu, Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"lepas..." kataku

"..." dia hanya diam sambil merokok saja

"lepaskan aku!" teriakku lagi

"pergi saja sana. katanya mau pergi?"

orang ini mencoba bermain-main dengan emosiku... -_-

"kalau tidak kau lepas bagaimana aku bisa pergi?!"

"sudah... sana pergi,,, ngapain masih disini?" katanya sambil terus merokok dan memegang tanganku kuat-kuat. Tindakan dan perkataannya benar-benar berlainan.. entah apa yang ada di otaknya itu.

"matikan rokok itu, baru aku tidak pergi."

Akhirnya dia menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjak rokoknya. Sambil masih terus memegang tanganku dia berkata,

" kenapa masih disini?! sana pergi...!"

Yayaya, terserah saja... aku jadi mengerti cara kerja otaknya... -_- Lalu aku duduk lagi di sebelahnya,

"Hadap kesana lagi. biar aku bisa merawat punggungmu. Tinggal di perban saja"

Dia menurut saja tanpa protes. Akhirnya namja ini bisa diam juga. Kuperban punggungnya dengan melilitnya dari bagian dada hingga ke punggung. Aku malu juga sih. Karena saat aku memutar perban, aku jadi dalam posisi memeluk dia dari belakang.

hihihi... mantap..

Aku baru sadar kalau dia itu sangat wangi saat aku sedang me-merban dia. Wanginya bukan bau deodoran atau parfum laki-laki biasa. Baunya seperti bedak dan sabun dijadi satu.

Ah! aku tahu bau ini! ini PARFUM BAYI! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! dia pakai

Parfum Bayi! hahahahaha

"Kamu pakai parfum buat bayi ya?" tanyaku

"apa pedulimu?!"

"iih~ kok sinis amat sih baby?"

"TUTUP. MULUTMU! PERBAN SAJALAH DAN JANGAN BANYAK MULUT!"

mulai lagi... -_-

"dasar sinting"

"APA-" baru saja dia mau mulai meneriakiku sampai Donghae berjalan ke arah kami dan berteriak,

"hei Kyu! bagaimana punggungmu? gwaenchanayo?" dari kata-katanya memang sepertinya Donghae khawatir akan lukanya. Tapi dari ekspresi dan nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia sudah biasa akan Kyuhyun mendapat luka seperti ini, jadi dia hanya menanyakan keadaannya sebagai sopan santun atau apalah.

Di belakang Donghae ada Siwon. Siwon?! oh cintaku...

Saat melihat dia aku memang selalu tersipu... dia tipeku banget...! senyumannya.. matanya…wajahnya.. tubuh besarnya, semuanyalah.. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

Aku merasa ada pandangan menusuk dari sampingku. Kulihat itu Kyuhyun sedang melirikku dengan lirikan kematian.

"Lihat apa kau...? mau mati?"

Setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, aku berhenti memandangi Siwon.

"eh?! ap- apa yang kau lakukan berdua?!" teriak Donghae. Dia berkata begitu lantaran aku sedang memegang punggung Kyuhyun (sedang menempelkan perbannya) yang telanjang dada. -_-

"iih~ Sungminnie genit yaaa...?" kata Donghae dengan ekspresi menjijikan.

"jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan! gak bisa lihat aku sedang memasang perban?! dan jangan sok akrab dengan memanggilku Sungminnie!" teriakku

"iih~ Sungmin-ah jahaaat... kita kan BFF..." (*red BFF: Best Friend Forever)

"BFF palelu!" Sesaat aku lupa diri dan mulai berteriak-teriak pada si ikan ini. Padahal aku harus jaga image gara-gara ada Siwon. Tapi Siwon tidak memandangku takjub. Jadi mungkin sikapku baik-baik saja... Hahahaha.

"hei Kyu, orang yang memukulmu sudah kami tangkap dan kami habiskan." kata Siwon.

Aku tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si pemukul itu, yang pasti aku kasihan padanya karena sudah merasakan tendangan mautku dan sekarang berurusan dengan Kyuhyun.. -_-

"kerja bagus.. bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?" kata Kyuhyun.

"sudah kami habisi juga."

"hem.. dengan ini mereka gak akan berani lagi berurusan dengan kita. hem."

"kenapa sih kalian berantem dengan mereka?" sela-ku.

"Kyuhyun saat itu sedang membeli roti, tapi roti terakhirnya diambil oleh anak yang ternyata adalah bos di Black SHS. dan Kyuhyun mulai memaki-makinya. Mereka ngajak berantem. Jadi kita oke saja karena sudah lama tidak gerak badan" jawab Donghae.

Kini aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa berteman, karena sifat mereka semua hampir sama...

P.S.I.K.O.P.A.T!

"sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja.. Nah, sekarang kami mau nongkrong di rumah Changmin. kamu mau ikut gak?" tanya Siwon.

Aku memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Dia melihatku sejenak dan berkata pada Siwon,

"Aku lewat hari ini. Lukaku belum selesai dirawat dan aku ingin pulang saja, mau tidur."

Aku sangat kaget dengan perkataannya ini dan lagi, lukanya sudah selesai kurawat. Jangan-jangan dia masih ingin bersamaku.. ho~ho~ho~!

"apa-apaan kamu?! kamu tidak pernah tidur sebelum jam 3 pagi! dan lagi ini baru jam sebel- UPPHH! UPH!"

Donghae belum bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namun mulutnya keburu dibekap oleh Siwon dan Siwon menariknya untuk pergi.

"ya sudah kami pergi dulu! selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Siwon.

Sepertinya dia ingin membiarkan kita berdua... -_- Lalu mereka semua pergi, dan tinggal kami berdua lagi disini.

"kenapa kamu tidak ikut nongkrong? lukamu sudah selesai kurawat kok."

"oh ya sudah, aku pergi nongkrong saja." katanya sambil berdiri.

"tunggu-" kataku sambil memegang tangannya. Kenapa keadaannya jadi terbalik begini?

"mwo?"

"tetaplah disini" entah kenapa kata-kata ini bisa keluar dari mulutku. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sampingku lagi dan aku baru sadar, baru pertama kali ini aku lihat dia terseyum! Senyumnya manis sekali... walau senyumnya itu terlihat seperti seringaian.. tapi aku menyukainya, pasti aku akan terbayang senyumannya sepanjang malam...

"pakai bajumu." kataku sambil menyerahkan kemejanya. Dia mengambil dan mulai mengancinginya satu-satu.

"Besok lepas perbannya dan ganti yang baru. Jangan dibiarkan saja, nanti bisa membengkak dan lama sembuhnya."

"iya-iya.. besok kau yang lakukan."

"mwo- kenapa harus aku?!"

"diam dan lakukan sajalah." akhirnya aku diam. Karena aku memang ingin merawatnya lagi... hehehe

"eh, apa itu dibawah matamu?" aku melihat ada segaris merah di bawah matanya. tepatnya di pipi atasnya.

"ah, ini? terluka saat berkelahi tadi. sepertinya ada yang pegang pisau."

"aduh! sini kuobati juga!" kutarik wajahnya agar menghadap ke arahku lalu kuolesi luka itu dengan kapas yang berakohol. Ini aneh, kenapa dia diam saja? Padahal dari tadi dia mengoceh terus saat aku mengobati punggungnya. Aku menoleh ke atas dan pada saat itu aku tahu kenapa dia diam saja. Dia sedang melihatku. Bukan melihat. Dia memperhatikan wajahku. ada apa ya? Jangan-jangan ada kotoran di mataku. atau bulu hidungku keluar? #plak

Tapi baru pertama kali kulihat mata seperti matanya. Matanya coklat. Sekilas bila dilihat warnanya coklat kehitam-hitaman seperti biasa. Tapi bila diperhatikan dari dekat, warnanya coklat tua yang mengarah ke warna hazel. Beberapa saat dia memandangiku, matanya mulai tertutup dan akhirnya dia tertidur. Kusandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, dan tak tersadar akupun juga tertidur.

Aku terbangun tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada dan hari masih gelap. Kulihat Hp-ku, sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi... hem, aku masih mengantuk..tunggu sebentar, jam 3 pagi?! aku berarti sudah tertidur selama 4 jam dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan aku di taman ini...

SENDIRIAN!

APA TAK BISA DIA MAMBANGUNKAN AKU?! DASAR KEPALA POLONG! KETIAK BUSUK! BENCI BENCI BENCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Lalu aku pulang ke rumah. Untung saja orang tuaku tak ada di rumah hari ini! Entah jadi apa aku kalau mereka melihatku pulang pagi dengan baju kotor penuh darah (darah Kyuhyun tentunya) -_-

Sesampainya di rumah, kulihat tak ada orang sama sekali. Oh ya, tentu saja. Namsaengku sedang menginap di rumah temannya, dan walaupun dia di rumah dia pasti sudah tertidur jam segini.

Aku makan sedikit dan mandi. Lalu aku pergi ke kamar dan berbaring. Capek sekali hari ini... setelah bertemu Kyuhyun, rasanya ada-ada saja yang terjadi... besok aku mau bolos lagi ah.. mumpung tak ada orang, aku mau tidur sampai siang... muahahahhaha!

Lalu aku tertidur,

_'Aku bermimpi Kyuhyun ada di rumahku, dan aku sedang menyuruhnya untuk memijat kakiku. baru saja mau kusuruh dia untuk menggosok toiletku, tapi Hp-ku berbunyi.'_

+DING~ DING~CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

Oh ya ampun... Apa aku tak bisa lebih sial dari ini?! Keinginanku cuma tidur dan tidurku diganggu! AAAAARRRHHH!

"APA MAUMU?!" teriakku masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar

"mau mati...?" aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan aku tak perduli dengan apapun selain tidur.

"MATI SAJA SENDIRI!" teriakku

"jangan menjawabku begitu! kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?! kau harus mengganti perbanku!" Karena kesal ada yang mengganggu tidurku, kucabut baterai dari dari HPku dan melanjutkan tidur...

Saat aku bangun sudah pukul 1 siang dan saat aku mengaktifkan HPku, '137 misscall!'

Gila! dan itu semua dari...'unknown' - 'K.Y.U.H.Y.U.N'

yah biar sajalah,,,, Anggap saja itu pembalasanku karena dia meninggalkanku sendirian di taman.

Aku mengarah ke dapur untuk minummdan aku mengambil baju dan perlengkapan mandiku, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Saat mandi, sepertinya HPku berdering beberapa kali. Bukannya aku tak mau mengangkat... tapi bagaimana bisa?! Selesai mandi, Hpku berhenti berdering.

Ya sudah aku biarkan saja.. dan aku pergi nonton TV sambil makan. lho, kok aku kepingin 'itu' ya? uh! harus cepat-cepat ke WC!

_+DING~ DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+ _

HPku berbunyi lagi, jadi kusambar saja dan kubawa ke WC sekalian.

"yeoboseyo?" jawabku sambil... (kuharap kalian tahu aku sedang menelpon sambil ngapain)

"kamu dimana...?" kata Kyuhyun. Suaranya benar-benar marah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"aku? kamu tidak boleh kesini! dan kamu tidak bisa kesini!"

Setelah berkata begitu, kututup teleponnya sebelum dia bisa marah-marah lagi. Tentu saja dia tak boleh kesini dan dia tak akan bisa kesini..(kecuali dia mau ke sini di WC 'itu' bersamaku.)

Maafkan aku karena aku menutup teleponmu,Kyuhyun-ah. Aku cuma ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu bila bertemu denganku besok. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan merindukanku? atau malah akan membunuhku? kekeke, kita lihat saja besok..

Urusanku di wc sudah selesai,dan aku mulai bermalas-malasan lagi sambil menonton TV. Lalu pintuku berbunyi kencang sekali.

_+DOK! DOK! DOK!+_

"SUNGMIN-AH?! KAMU DI DALAM?!"

_+DOK! DOK! DOK!+_

"SUNGMIN-AH?!"

Sungmin-ah...? Sepertinya itu Donghae.. -_-

Apa yang dia lakukan mengetok pintu seperti orang kesetanan saja,,,

"SUNGMIN-AAHHHH?!" Teriaknya lagi...

"iya iya sebentar! aku kesana!"

Orang ini benar-benar tak punya kesabaran! membuatku kesal saja.

"MWOYA?!"teriakku pada Donghae begitu aku membuka pintu. Entah darimana dia tahu alamat rumahku.

"hosh...hosh...hosh!" dia tak menjawab tapi hanya tersengal-sengal saja. Sepertinya dia berlari sepanjang perjalanannya kemari.

"dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" tanyaku

"aku mencuri datamu di ruang guru! hosh... hosh..."

"apa?! kau mencuri apa?!" orang ini benar-benar gila. Kenapa dia tak tanya saja ke Eunhyuk malah mencuri data di ruang guru? IQnya benar-benar jongkok!

"IT... ITU TIDAK PENTING! hosh..hosh,, KYU.. KYUHYUN MENGHILANG!"

"APA KATAMU?! KYUHYUN MENGHILANG?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Reviews, please.

Gomawo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : CRAZY!

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

And the other

Rated : T

Pair : KyuMin

Warning : GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Abal, dll

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik SMEnt, keluarga dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun milik SMent,keluarga dan Sungmin. KyuMin milik Tuhan YME dan saya #plak

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

**AUTHOR POV**

"MWORAGO?! KYUHYUN MENGHILANG?!" teriak Sungmin.

"Iyaaa... hosh hosh... untuk apa aku bohong!" kata Donghae sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Ooh? Hilang ya? Hahahahah! Kau kira aku bodoh heh?! Mana mungkin dia bisa menghilang?! Bahkan anak TK-pun bisa tahu arah jalan ke rumah!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

Setelah berteriak pada Donghae, Sungmin menutup pintu karena kupikir dia hanya bercanda atau mengerjaiku.

"Chakamman-" katanya sambil menahan pintuku sebelum benar-benar tertutup.

"Mwo?!"

"Ak- aku sungguh-sungguh! Tadi dia mendapat telepon, sepertinya dari anak di Black SHS.. hosh hosh.."

"Lalu? Kenapa kalau dia ditelepon anak Black SHS? Apa masalahnya? Dia memang punya banyak pengikut bukan?"

"Bukan begitu! Saat menerima telepon itu, dia berteriak-teriak 'JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH DIA! BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGANNYA' setelah itu dia menutup teleponnya. Lalu dia menelpon orang entah siapa dia hanya berkata ,

'dimana kau sekarang...?' setelah orang itu menjawabnya, muka Kyuhyun mengeras dan sepertinya dia marah sekali. Dia pun langsung berlari pergi. Kami semua mencarinya dan menelponnya, tetapi tak ada yang menemukannya dan dia tak mengangkat teleponnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

'Tunggu... tunggu... ini aneh' piker Sungmin dalam hati.

'Kamu dimana...?' ? Kyuhyun tadi bertanya padaku sewaktu aku di WC tadi..

'JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH DIA! BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGANNYA'

Kyuhyun berkata begitu kepada anak Black? Sepertinya dia ingin melindungi seseorang yang diambil atau disandera oleh anak Black itu.

'Kamu tidak boleh kesini! dan kamu tidak bisa kesini!' aku jelas berkata begitu pada dia tadi.

Jangan-jangan...

"DIMANA TEMPAT KALIAN BIASA BERKELAHI?!" tanyaku panik

"Eh?" Donghae mengernyit heran.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun di sana! CEPAT! INI GAJAH MAKAN KAWAT!"

" Hah? Gajah makan kawat? Maksudnya?" Tanya Donghae makin bingung

"Ish! Maksudku GAWAT, oon. Grrrr~"

"Ohh… Kami biasa berantem di gedung kosong sebelah sana... Wae?"

"Sudah! Kujelaskan sambil berlari saja!" Lalu kami berlari menuju gedung kosong yang ditunjukan Donghae itu.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan?" tanya Donghae sambil kami berlari

"Tadi Kyuhyun menelponku." jawabku

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang padanya.'jangan kesini dan dia tidak bisa kesini'."

"Hem... ya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" dasar kepala bawang, masa dia belum mengerti juga... -_-

.

.

.

"Mungkin saja anak Black SHS itu ingin balas dendam pada Kyuhyun soal kejadian kemarin, dan bisa saja mereka bilang mereka menyanderaku dan dia harus datang sendiri kalau mau menyelamatkan aku dan kata-kataku kepadanya di telepon itu juga ikut meyakinkan dia tentang penyanderaanku."

"Seperti di film-film dong maksudmu? Bukannya kamu saja yang terlalu banyak nonton film?"

"Cobalah kau pikir! manusia dengan otak seperti Kyuhyun apakah tidak akan tertipu dengan hal basi seperti ini? Bayangkan saja kalau kau di posisi Kyuhyun, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Otak kalian kan sama kadarnya... -_-"

"Aku akan pergi menolong yeojaku yang disandera. Seorang diri tanpa membawa teman-teman."

"Nah, mungkin itu yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ini semua salahku."

"Oh... hem,,, aku mengerti. Tenang saja, Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja." kata Donghae dengan suara yang kurang yakin.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu dia berusaha menghiburku, dan aku senang dengan perhatiannya ini. Dasar ikan ini, tahu juga cara menyenangkan orang. Kami berlari dan berlari menuju ke gedung kosong itu tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Ada tempat lain?" tanyaku.

"Hem... Kami juga biasa berantem di lapangan parkir terbuka dekat JOY cafe"

"Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Aku sudah menyuruh anak- anak kelas 1 untuk mencari kesana, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Kyuhyun juga."

"Tempat lain...?"

"Sudah kami periksa. Makanya aku pergi ke rumahmu, kukira siapa tahu saja dia disana." entah harus mencari kemana lagi. Aku dan Donghae berkumpul dengan anak-anak yang lain untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Dan kami telah mencari-cari hingga matahari sudah tenggelam, tetapi tetap saja tidak dapat menemukan Kyuhyun. Setiap kali kami berusaha menghubunginya, teleponnya selalu tidak aktif.

"Ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tidak bercanda pada saat itu." kataku

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya, dia pasti baik-baik saja." kata Siwon.

"Ne.. Dia tak akan mati semudah itu." kata Donghae.

Mati? Kenapa dia harus bilang mati sih?! Dasar ikan busuk.

"Kemana lagi kita harus mencari? Kita sudah mendatangi setiap tempat berantem kalian" tanyaku

"Hmmm... Ada satu tempat yang belum kita datangi." kata Siwon.

"Mwo?! Jadi masih ada tempat berkelahi lain lagi?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" tanyaku

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ini belum tentu mungkin dia berada di sana. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan, Kyuhyun berada di Black SHS."

Black SHS?

Berarti kalau dia kesana seorang diri, dia pasti dikeroyok oleh banyak sekali orang dari Black SHS. Tanpa seorangpun membantu.

"CEPAT KITA KESANA!" teriakku

.

.

.

.

Kami menuju ke Black SHS dengan pasukan yang banyak. Semua anak membawa motor, dan aku dibonceng oleh Siwon. Heheehe, Siwon... Aku dibonceng Siwon dan bisa memeluknya dari belakang, Hehehe. -_-"

Sungmin-ah! fokus-fokus! Ini bukan saatnya untuk hal seperti ini! Nyawa Kyuhyun sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang! Akhirnya kami sampai di Black SHS. Semua anak memarkir motornya di depan gerbang Black SHS. Sebagian ada yang ikut masuk kedalam dan sebagian menjaga di luar, 1/3 dari orang yang ada membawa pemukul baseball. Kami masuk ke daerah Black.

Tapi tempat ini amat sepi. Memang, kemungkinan besar pasti perkelahiansudah selesai sejak tadi. Aku tak mau dan tak berani membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Di sekeliling sekolah tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang maupun tanda bekas terjadi perkelahian,sampai akhirnya kami masuk ke GYM. Di dalam GYM banyak darah berceceran di lantainya. Ini sudah pasti bekas terjadinya perkelahian. Di sana ada 1,2,3,... 7 orang pingsan tergeletak di lantai! Oh tidak... aku mencari-cari ada tidaknya Kyuhyun di antara orang pingsan itu, tetapi dia tidak ada dan aku bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak ada di sini.

"Ini jelas telah terjadi perkelahian" kata Siwon.

"Tapi tidak ada Kyuhyun disini. Dimana dia?" tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kita harus mencarinya lagi. Sebaiknya kita mencarinya di sekitar sini, siapa tahu dia pingsan di sekitar sini." aku tertegun mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang satu ini.

Bagaimana jadinya bila Kyuhyun benar-benar pingsan di sekitar sini?

Bagaimana bila dia dilukai oleh anak-anak lain?

Bagaimana kalau dia terluka amat parah?

Bagai-

"Sungmin-ah! tenanglah!" teriak Siwon.

Aku baru sadar ternyata aku gemetar dan air mata keluar dari mataku. Aku sangat ketakutan bila apa-apa terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Dan ini semua salahku!

.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah. Dia pasti tidak akan kenapa-napa. Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis berkeliaran di jalan. Aku akan mengantarmu sementara yang lain mencari Kyuhyun."

"Tapi aku mau mencarinya juga." kataku

"Kau hanya akan menghalangi pencarian kami. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan menunggu kabar dari Kyuhyun, itu lebih berguna untuk sekarang. Karena aku tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan menghubungimu lebih dulu bila ada apa-apa."

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan yeojachingunya."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang, dan Siwon mengantarku. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku terus berpikir dimana Kyuhyun berada, hatiku sungguh tak tenang dan ketakutan. Motornya berhenti 500 meter dari rumahku, karena akan lebih cepat bagi Siwon untuk memutar balik dari sini daripada mengantarku sampai ke depan rumah. Aku turun dari motornya.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Aku berani jamin." kata Siwon

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja aku sangat ketakutan dan ini semua salahku karena bicara yang bukan-bukan di telepon tadi!"

"Tenanglah. Ini bukan salahmu. Semua namja pasti akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun."

"Tapi... tapi... hiks, hiks,hiks"

Tanpa tersadar aku menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menangis buat seorang namja. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan sedih lagi, dia akan segera kembali" kata Siwon sambil memelukku dengan sebelah tangan. Dia sangat harum, sama seperti terakhir kali aku digendongnya dan baunya menenangkan hatiku. Untuk sebentar, aku merasa amat nyaman dan aman.

"mm... mw- mwoya ige...?" kata seseorang di belakangku .

Siwon langsung melepas pelukannya. Wajah Siwon mengeras dan dihantui rasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Aku menghadap kebelakang. Itu... itu...

"Kyuhyun...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mm... mw-mwoya ige...?"

"Kyu... Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun ada di sana. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam, bibir bagian kirinya sobek, luka di bawah matanya makin melebar,dan bajunya sangat kotor penuh dengan darah serta sobekan. Entah sejak kapan dia berada di situ, padahal sedari tadi kami mencarinya kesana kemari. Mukanya mengeras dan penuh dengan amarah,dia berjalan ke arahku dan Siwon.

_+BUAAAKHHH!+ _

Kyuhyun menonjok wajah Siwon keras sekali.

"SIWON-AH?! APA-APAAN KAMU?!" kataku kepada Kyuhyun sambil memegang Siwon yang terjatuh ke tanah akibat kencangnya pukulan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Apa yang kulakukan dengannya?! Dia hanya menghiburku karena aku amat ketakutan kau belum ditemukan sedari tadi!"

"Begitu? Ck! Jadi kau akan berpelukan dengan semua lelaki disaat kau ingin dihibur? Dimana harga dirimu!?" kata-katanya benar-benar menyakiti hatiku saat ini.

Aku tak menyangka dia menganggapku serendah ini. Dan lagi, dia memukul temannya sendiri yang berusaha menenangkanku.

"Apa katamu?! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa memperlakukan aku dengan semaumu! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengatur-aturku! Siapa kau berani berbuat begitu?! Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu itu! Kau selalu merendahkan aku bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah! Pergi kau, aku sangat muak melihat wajahmu! Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Aku sangat marah kepadanya, kurasakan wajahku memanas dan air mataku keluar deras sekali. Sorot mata Kyuhyun amat menyedihkan, sekan-akan dia terluka oleh perkataanku. Tapi aku sudah terlalu marah untuk peduli ataupun merasa bersalah.

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu." setelah berkata begitu, dia membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku kepada Siwon.

"Gwaenchana, sebaiknya kau kejar Kyuhyun sekarang." kata Siwon.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengejarnya. Dia yang membuatku berbuat seperti ini kepadanya."

"Tapi-"

"Apapun yang kau katakan atau kau memohon sekalipun. Walaupun itu kau yang meminta, aku takkan melakukannya." kerasku kepada Siwon.

Sepertinya Siwon sadar, apapun yang dia lakukan tak akan membuatku berubah pikiran. Akhirnya dia diam saja.

"Masuklah dulu ke rumahku, akan kuobati luka di wajahmu." kataku kepada Siwon.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah. Kau menyakitinya."

Setelah berkata begitu, Siwon naik ke motornya dan pergi. Aku tahu aku menyakiti dia, tetapi dia yang membuatku jadi begini. Apakah ini akhirnya? Inikah akhir hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun? Terlalu pendek dan menyakitkan untuk kupikirkan.

.

.

Kepalaku berat sekali rasanya setelah sekian lama menangis. Aku pulang ke rumah dan masuk ke kamarku, tanpa mengganti baju ataupun mandi. Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur, dan kuharap aku bisa melupakan semuanya saat aku terbangun nanti.

Saatku membuka mata, sinar matahari sudah sangat terik. Kulihat jamku,sudah jam 2. Semalam aku baru bisa tidur selepas jam 5 pagi dan saat aku tertidur, aku terbangun beberapa kali. Ini sangat melelahkan, saat aku benar-benar terjaga yang bisa kupikirkan adalah Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya aku bertemu dengannya. Melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, dan aku juga merindukan senyumnya. Semua ini membuatku hampir gila, tak pernah sekalipun aku begini dan yang bisa membuatku begini hanya satu, yaitu Kyuhyun.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan saat aku menginjak lantai, lututku sangat sakit. Rupanya lukaku membengkak lagi karena tidak kuobati. Aku mengerang, lututku rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat.

Akhirnya aku mandi dan aku merasa lebih segar setelah mandi. Maklumlah, kemarin aku sangat keringatan dan langsung tidur tanpa mandi dulu... -_-

Setelah itu aku makan sebentar. Setelah makan, aku pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat untuk mengobati kakiku. (ya, persediaan obatku sudah habis karena kupakai untuk mengobati lututku dan punggung Kyuhyun)

Karena sepertinya kakiku sudah harus benar-benar diobati. Saat aku keluar dari rumah, aku melihat sebuah korek api tergeletak di depan pagar rumahku. Jangan-jangan semalam dia berada disni saat kami mencarinya?

Tidak-tidak Sungmin-ah! Jangan pikirkan dia lagi!

.

.

Sesampainya di apotek,aku mengambil beberapa obat antiseptik dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Sungmin-ah?" kata seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah Donghae.

"Oh kamu. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja membeli obat. Untuk apa obat antiseptik itu?"

"Untuk lututku yang terluka 2 hari lalu. Bengkaknya luar biasa besar dan sudah mengeluarkan nanah karena aku tak rutin mengobatinya."

"Yeoja selebor sepertimu mana mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu secara rutin. Hahahahahha!"

"Tutup mulutmu, dasar ikan busuk!" kataku sambil menjitak Donghae.

"Aduh! Aduh sakit! Kasar sekali sih! Oh iya, soal Kyuhyun..."

"Jangan membicarakan dia!" potongku

"Waeyo? Aku cuma mau bilang dia masuk rumah sakit."

"Mwo?! Dia masuk rumah sakit? Wae?"

"Ne, semalam dia mabuk dan hujan-hujanan. Setelah itu, sepertinya dia berkelahi lagi. Aku dan Siwon menemukannya tergeletak di jalan semalam tapi saat dia melihat Siwon, dia marah sekali kepadanya dan memaki-maki Siwon. Aku tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun memaki-maki Siwon seperti itu. Entah kenapa dia begitu tapi tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun pingsan. Lalu aku dan Siwon membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"Apa Kyuhyun terluka parah?"

"Ne. Dia terluka parah. Tangan kirinya patah, dan seluruh tubuh bahkan wajahnya dipenuhi luka. Sepertinya dia harus diopname selama beberapa minggu."

"..."

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit sekarang, kamu mau ikut?"

"Aniya. Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut."

"Aaah~ sudahlah ayo ikutt!" kata Donghae sambil menarikku pergi. Tenaganya kuat sekali. Tak kusangka ikan ini sangat kuat! Aku tak bisa melepas pegangannya, dan dia terus menarikku menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit, dan Donghae membawaku ke kamar nomor 137.

"Kyuhyun-ahh aku bawa Sungmin nihhh~~~~" kata Donghae sambil memasuki kamar, dan aku mengikuti Donghae dari belakang.

Ada Kyuhyun disitu. Lengan kirinya di gips, kepalanya di perban, dan wajahnya ditempel banyak plester. Dia mengenakan baju rumah sakit, dan itu membuatnya cukup lucu.. Hehehe.

Di dalam ruangan ini ada banyak orang, sebagian sudah kukenali wajahnya namun sebagian tidak. Tetapi Siwon tak ada disini. Biasanya Siwon dan Donghae selalu ada disamping Kyuhyun. Ini aneh.

"Annye...annyeong..." sapaku gugup kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melihat ke arahku.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Katanya kau muak melihat wajahku?"

Ugh, bisa-bisanya dia berkata begitu! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menjenguknya.

"Aku cuma mau melihat keadaanmu kok! Tapi sepertinya tidak parah" jawabku

"Apanya yang tidak parah! Tak bisa kau lihat ini!?"

Dia tidak ingat kejadian kemarin, atau memang dia tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin? Dia seperti Kyuhyun yang biasa, tidak menyeramkan seperti tadi malam. Aku sangat lega dia baik-baik saja dan melihat wajahnya mengobati rasa rinduku kepadanya hari ini.

"Kalian semua keluar." kata Kyuhyun kepada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangannya.

Donghae dan yang lainnya menuruti dan mengarah keluar. Melihat itu, aku juga mengarah keluar.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Nuguya?" tanyaku

"Ya kamu! Nanya lagi. Kamu tetap disini, yang lainnya keluar!" teriaknya

"Kenapa sih harus teriak-teriak?! Dasar sinting"

"Tutup mulutmu, dengar, dan lakukan sajalah!"

Akhirnya aku menurutinya, entah kenapa semakin hari sifat budakku makin terlihat -_- Aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan bertanya,

"Kenapa kau suruh mereka keluar?"

"Terserah aku." jawabnya.

Dasar psikopat egois! -_-

Apa salahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar?!

"Dimana Siwon?" tanyaku

"Buat apa kau menanyakan dia? Kau suka padanya?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sih kamu berkata begitu?! Aku kan cuma bertanya!"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya! Jadi jangan sebut-sebut namanya di depanku!"

"Kau harus minta maaf kepadanya atas kejadian kemarin. Kau memukulnya sampai wajahnya lebam."

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf padanya. Itu salahnya sendiri"

"Apa katamu-"

"Aku tak akan minta maaf! Tidakkah kau dengar itu?!" teriaknya,aku bangkit berdiri.

" Sebaiknya aku pulang, kita bicara kalau kepalamu sudah dingin."

Aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi sampai Kyuhyun menangkap tanganku.

"Jangan pergi" katanya

"Kita bicara lain kali saja" tegasku sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Jangan pergi" katanya lagi

"Mian, aku akan datang lagi lain kali."

"TAPI KAPAN?! KAPAN KAU AKAN KEMBALI LAGI KESINI?! HEI- TUNGGU! HEI-" teriak Kyuhyun.

Dia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tapi aku sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Kulihat Donghae amat kaget dan berlari memasuki ruangan karena mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak. Bisa kudengar Donghae meneriakkanku agar aku kembali, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututku. Aku harus pergi sebelum Kyuhyun atau Donghae menangkapku kembali.

Hari ini hari Senin, tepatnya sudah 2 hari semenjak kejadian di Rumah Sakit waktu itu. Umma dan appaku sudah kembali dari urusannya, dan mereka marah sekali melihat rumah yang amat kotor karena aku maupun adikku sama sekali tak peduli untuk membersihkan rumah. Jadi sebagai hukuman akhir pekan, aku dan adikku membersihkan rumah sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. -_-

Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak sekolah (wajarlah, aku bolos dari hari Kamis. hehehehhee) dan aku rindu pada Eunhyuk.. Huhuhu Eunhyuk-ah! banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kau belum ke Rumah Sakit lagi semenjak kejadian itu?" kata Eunhyuk

"Tentu saja! Aku mana mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa kami berantem lagi nanti dan aku juga merasa bersalah kepada Siwon. Dia sepertinya dimusuhi oleh Kyuhyun sekarang."

"Aapi, apa kau tidak merindukan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Rindu? Tentu saja aku merindukannya, tetapi aku takut untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan sepertinya ada sesuatu dari ekspresiku yang membuat dia tidak menanyakan jawabannya.

"SUNGMIN-SSI! EUNHYUK-SSI! Jangan berisik di jam pelajaran!" teriak seonsaengnim.

Aku lupa kami sedang dalam jam pelajaran, dan aku malah curhat kepada Eunhyuk Hahaha….. Jadi aku dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk diam tetapi aku tidak berkonsentrasi sama sekali terhadap pelajaran -_-

.

.

.

.

.

~TING TONG TING TONG~ bel istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa makan! hahaha, aku lapar sekali. Baru saja aku mau pergi ke kantin bersama Eunhyuk, tapi Siwon mencariku.

"Ada Lee Sungmin?" tanya Siwon di ambang pintu kelasku.

"Ah! Aku disini!" teriakku pada Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon melihat ke arahku dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Bisa aku bicara sebentar?" tanya Siwon.

"Bisa! Tentu saja bisa!" kataku.

Bisa kulihat semua anak-anak yeoja di kelasku melirikku iri. MUAHAHAHAHHA, asik juga nih dikelilingi lelaki tampan! MUAHAHAHHAHA

"Ehm Min-ah, aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya. Aku takut kehabisan roti daging." bisik Eunhyuk kepadaku.

Oh iya, aku lupa sama Eunhyuk. Habisnya melihat wajah Siwon membuatku lupa semua sih. Dia tipeku banget..hahahhaa

"Aku nitip roti daging juga." bisikku kepada Eunhyuk.

Lalu aku dan Siwon menuju ke atap sekolah. Tempat itu sepi tak ada orang sama sekali, cuma aku dan Siwon disini. ohoho Siwon~ kamu genit~~

"Sebaiknya kamu menjenguk Kyuhyun." katanya

"Untuk apa? Bahkan dia tak mau minta maaf padamu." jawabku

"Dia sudah minta maaf padaku, dan itu aneh. Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta maaf."

"Sudah seharusnya dia begitu." jawabku dingin

"Hei, dengar- kau ingat kau pernah bilang pada Kyuhyun kau muak melihat wajahnya dan tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"I... iya.. lalu?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, orang tuanya bercerai dan dia lahir di saat perceraian itu. Bisa dibilang, orang tuanya tidak menginginkan dia. Dia tinggal bersama ummanya sekarang, namun ummanya sibuk bekerja dan hanya pulang 1 bulan sekali. Dia ditolak oleh ibunya dan kau, orang yang paling disukainya juga menolak keberadaannya. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya dia?"

"Mw.. Mwo? tapi-"

"Tidak kelihatan bukan, dia ternyata orang yang kesepian?" tanya Siwon.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Dia memang keterlaluan saat memukulku. Tapi itu cuma karena dia takut kehilanganmu saja dan lagi dia sudah meminta maaf kepadaku. Jadi sebaiknya kau temui dia barang sebentar saja. Aku tahu pasti, kau menyukai Kyuhyun bukan?" tanya Siwon.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku mulai menangis. Aku tak menyangka ternyata Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dia pasti terluka sekali mendengar perkataanku dan aku yang bodoh ini, terlalu egois untuk menemuinya. Saat ini ,satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan adalah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Mianhae Kyuhyun-ahh... T.T

Uh! Aku udah semangat banget nih mau ketemu sama Kyuhyun. Tapi, disinilah aku bersama Eunhyuk, di toilet Seonsaengnim! Aku dan Eunhyuk dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet Saemm lantaran kami makan disaat jam pelajaran.

Saat istirahat aku dan Eunhyuk tak sempat makan lantaran Eunhyuk memintaku menceritakan apa yang kulakukan bersama Siwon di atap tadi. Jadinya sisa jam istirahat kugunakan untuk bercerita kepada Eunhyuk tentang kejadian tadi dan akhirnya kamipun lupa untuk makan!

Perutku dan Eunhyuk sudah tak tahan lagi, jadi roti daging yang tadi sudah dibeli kami makan disaat jam pelajaran. Tidak kami duga, bau roti daging kami kuat sekali. Jadinya saemm pelajaran kami mencari-cari dimana asal bau itu -_-

Kami berdua ketahuan sedang makan, dan saat itulah kami mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet saemm selama satu minggu.. AHHH!

TIDAK BISAKAH AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?! huhuhu... Kyuhyuuuuuunnnnnn!

"Aigoooo.. sekarang sudah jam 4 sore lagi! Padahal aku mau cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit untuk ketemu cintaku." keluhku kepada Eunhyuk.

"Tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan saja! ini semua karena kamu bercerita sampai aku lupa makan!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Hei jangan menyalahkan aku! Kan kamu yang memintaku menceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Hukuman ditambah menjadi dua minggu karena mengobrol di tengah-tengah masa penghukuman" kata seseorang yang kutahu akhirnya itu adalah saem yang sedang mengawasi kami bekerja -_-

Ukh! Jadi 2 minggu! aaaahh! Tak bisa apa aku lebih sial dari ini!

Akhirnya kami selesai membersihkan toilet guru -_-

Entah apa yang saemmdeul itu makan, sampai toilet jadi bau sekali. Sekarang sudah jam 5! Ahhh! Sudah sore sekali. Entah apa aku sempat ke Rumah Sakit!

Aku dan Eunhyuk langsung berlari pulang setelah itu, lantaran langit sangat mendung dan sepertinya akan segera hujan dan benar saja, sesampainya aku di rumah hujan turun amat besar.

Huh, sepertinya memang sudah takdir hari ini aku tidak pergi menemui Kyuhyun... ya sudahlah.. -_-

Lalu aku mandi karena badanku lengket sekali. Membersihkan toilet guru benar-benar menguras semua tenagaku! Toilet itu kotor sekali! Ugh... -_-

Bukan hanya itu saja, punggungku juga pegal setengah mati karena tadi terus membungkuk untuk menggosok lubang neraka itu!

M.E.N.J.I.J.I.K.A.N!

_+JEGER!+ _

Wuaaaahh! Suara petirnya kencang sekali. Hujannya juga sangat .. -_-

Kyuhyun sabar ya. Besok si cantik ini akan menjengukmu pagi-pagi sekali.

Kekekeke~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~DING DING~CHA CHA CHA~DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponselku berbunyi. Deringnya jelek sekali, kapan-kapan akan kuganti.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawabku tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang menelpon

"..." orang di sebrang diam saja, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara hujan sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Yeoboseyoooooo?" tanyaku lagi

"..."

"Kyuhyun...?" tanyaku.

"Keluar kamu..." jawabnya

"Kyuhyun?!"

"Katanya kau akan datang. Kutunggu, tapi kau tidak datang juga."

"Kyuhyun?! Kau mabuk ya? Yeoboseyo?"

"Aku terus menunggu bahkan aku juga meminta maaf kepada Siwon berharap kamu datang tapi, kamu tak kunjung datang."

"Kyuhyun? Neo eodiga?!"

"Terus kutunggu tapi kamu tidak datang."

.

.

.

+TUUT~ TUUT~ TUUT~~+ teleponnya terputus.

.

.

.

Reflek,aku langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku tak peduli untuk membawa payung di hujan sederas ini.

Kyuhyun. Dia menungguku selama ini.

Dia menungguku..!

Dimana kau Kyuhyun..?!

Aku terus berlari di tengah-tengah hujan berharap menemukan dia. Tapi aku tak tahu harus kemana. Aku mengingat-ingat dimana kira kira dia akan berada.

Ah! Taman! Mungkin saja dia di taman, tempat aku mengobati lukanya dulu. Aku langsung berlari menuju ke taman itu. Sesampainya di sana, aku mencari-cari ada tidaknya tanda-tanda Kyuhyun. Itu dia! Dia disana, tepat di tempat aku mengobati lukanya waktu itu. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan berteriak,

"KYUHYUNNNNNNN-AAHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wkwkwkwk… Gimana nih lanjutannya?

Mian atas keterlambatannya. 2 minggu ini saya hiatus karena sedang focus UTS. Tapi setelah ini ga lagi asal kalian para readerdeul memberi REVIEW yang buuuuuaaaaaaaannnnnyyyyyaaaa kkkkkkk…..

Thank For All Who Review This Story

Mian ga bisa bales review-nya satu-satu. Tapi saya udah baca semua review-nya kok. Oh iya mian lagi, kalau chapters sebelomnya kecepeten alurnya. Saya usahain alurnya bakal saya panjangin lagi buat chap selajutnya dst. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : CRAZY!

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

And the other

Rated : T

Pair : KyuMin

Warning : GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Abal, dll

Disclaimer : Sungmin milik SMEnt, keluarga dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun milik SMent,keluarga dan Sungmin. KyuMin milik Tuhan YME dan saya #plak

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

"KYUHYUNNNNNNN-AAHH!" Teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

Dia sudah benar-benar basah kuyup, entah berapa lama dia berada di sana. Dia duduk tepat di tempat aku mengobati lukanya waktu itu. Di sebelah kakinya banyak tergeletak kaleng-kaleng bir, sepertinya dia meminumnya selama dia disini.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil memegang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku terus menunggumu. Menunggumu sampai aku hampir gila. Menunggumu dan berharap suatu hari kau akan masuk melalui pintu kamarku. Aku selalu menungu-"

Aku memeluknya sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Aku memeluknya erat sekali sampai dia hanya terdiam di pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun menggelitik telingaku.

"_Mianhae... Mianhae… Mianhae_" aku hanya bisa mengulang-ulang kalimat itu.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi, dan itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat mewakili perasaanku saat ini _'Mianhae'_. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Kyuhyun melemah di pelukanku dan aku melepas pelukanku darinya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau takkan pergi lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun kepadaku, sorot matanya amat memelas mengingatkakanku pada anjing di rumah tetangga. (maafkan aku kalau kata-kataku merusak mood kalian dalam membaca.. Hahahaha)

"Ne... Aku tak akan pergi lagi. Kajja, kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit."kataku.

Lalu aku membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dengan kondisi yang separah ini. Kebetulan ada taksi yang melewati taman, jadi kuberhentikan taksinya dan aku masuk ke dalam bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ke Seoul Hospital." kataku kepada supir taksi.

Bisa kulihat raut muka supir itu tidak rela akan kehadiran kami di taksinya. Maklumlah, kami basah kuyup dan membasahi jok mobilnya. Nanti akan kuberi tip _ahjussi_. Tenang saja aku sedang baik hari ini.

"Tidurlah, sesudah sampai di Rumah Sakit aku akan membangunkanmu." kataku kepada Kyuhyun.

Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku dan berkata, "Ya, nanti jangan lupa bangunkan aku kalau kau tak mau mati." Dasar namja gila! Dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.. -_-

Dimana perginya Kyuhyun yang dengan mata memelas berkata _'aku menunggumu'_ sekarang? Huh, dia memang paling ajaib!

Aigooo... Disini dingin sekali.

"_Ahjussi_, tolong matikan ACnya dan nyalakan penghangatnya" pintaku kepada _ahjussi_ (read: supir taksi)

Bajuku benar-benar basah dan akhirnya aku sadar, 'bajuku berwarna putih!' Aduhhh malunyaaa! Dan di sisa perjalanan aku memeluk diriku sendiri lantaran malu.

**_+PLUK+ _**

Baju basah berwarna biru dilempar ke kepalaku. Ini? Baju Rumah Sakit Kyuhyun.

"Pakai itu." kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah jangan banyak mulut dan pakai sajalah!" kata Kyuhyun.

Ukh! Aku benar-benar mencintai orang ini! Coba dia bisa sedikit mengontrol mulutnya. Aku memakai baju Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bertelanjang dada. Aku sungguh tak enak kepadanya -_- Sebenarnya siapa yang sakit disini? Mobil berhenti, kami sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Hei, ambil uang di kantung celana sebelah kiriku." kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi..." aku baru saja mau bilang aku saja yang bayar taksi tapi dia menyelaku.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan terus-terusan menjawabku?! Cepat lakukan sajalah!"

Ih.. Bisa tidak sih dia memperbaiki mulutnya itu! Lalu aku merogoh kantung celananya (Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri karena tangan kirinya di gips, jadi tolong jangan anggap aku mesum -_-) dan mengambil uang di dalamnya. Oh tuhan.. uangnya banyak sekalii!

Kyuhyun memberikan uang kepada ahjussi itu dan memberikan kembaliannya sebagai tip. Padahal kembalinya masih banyak sekalii... Oh tidak~

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau bertelanjang dada begitu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit? Sudah, sebaiknya kau pakai saja ini." kataku sambil melepas kemeja Kyuhyun yang kupakai.

Sebelum sempat kulepas, Kyuhyun menghentikanku dan dia berkata.

"Sudah! Jangan banyak mulut dan pakailah saja! Nanti yang lain akan datang, kau mau kelihatan seperti itu di depan semuanya."

"Dasar mesuummm" kataku.

"Apa kata-" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Donghae dan Siwon berlari ke arah kami dan Donghae berteriak,

"Kyuhyun-ahh?! Darimana saja kau?! Kami kaget sekali waktu suster bilang kau menghilang! Lho? Sungmin-ahh? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Oh... Annyeong." kataku kepada Donghae dan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau memakai kemeja Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa kalian basah kuyup begitu?!" tanya Donghae.

"Sudahlah jangan berisik! aku mau kembali ke kamar dan tidur!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menariku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?" tanyaku ke Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pulang dengan keadaan begitu hah? Sudahlah ikut aku dulu." kata Kyuhyun dan aku mengikuti dia saja.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Donghae.

"Terserah, sudah kalian pulang saja!" kata Kyuhyun ke Siwon dan Donghae.

"Iih~ Kyuhyunieee genit~~ maunya berduaan aja sama Sungminieeee"

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan tatapan membunuh dan saat itu juga, Donghae menutup mulutnya dan pergi sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun. Siwon juga mengikuti Donghae dari belakang tapi sebelumnya dia melambaikan tangan kepadaku dan Kyuhyun.

"Kajja ke ruanganku." kata Kyuhyun.

"Ih~ Kyuhyuniee genit~ " kataku.

"Tutup mulutmu!" teriaknya, tapi bisa kulihat telinganya memerah.

Hihihi~ ternyata dia malu.. kekekeke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_+RUANGAN NOMOR 137+_**

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini." kata Kyuhyun sambil melempar sepasang piyama dan sebuah handuk kepadaku.

"Ini baju rumah sakit kan? Tak apa-apa kupakai?"

"Sudah ganti saja."

Aku menurutinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku memakai baju yang diberikan Kyuhyun, tak kuduga bajunya besar sekali. Tanganku sampai tenggelam saking panjang bajunya, jadi kugulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku-ku. Celananya juga panjang sekali, aku juga menggulung celananya dan kupakai sampai ke perut -_-.

Saat aku keluar,aku mendapati Kyuhyun juga sudah mengganti baju dan handuk menggantung di bahunya. Entah bagaimana dia memakai baju dengan tangan di gips seperti itu. Dia sedang tertidur di kasurnya, dan aku berjalan ke arahnya. Kubelai rambut basahnya dan aku berbisik,"_Jaljayo_"

Saat aku berniat meninggalkan ruangan, Kyuhyun menangkap tanganku.

"Tetaplah disini. Setidaknya sampai aku tertidur." katanya sambil tetap menutup matanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menurutinya. Aku sudah duduk di sampingnya, tapi Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tanganku kuat-kuat. Mungkin dia pikir aku akan meninggalkannya -_-

Kulihat jam di dinding, SEE?! Sudah jam 12 malam? Mati aku! Mana aku tidak bawa HP lagi! (begitu Kyuhyun menelpon, yang kupikirkan hanya keluar untuk mencarinya, sampai-sampai aku tidak membawa apapun -_-)

Aigoooo… Pasti aku akan diomeli nih. Semoga saja appa dan umma mengira aku berada di kamar semalaman, jadi aku bisa kembali besok pagi masuk lewat jendela dapur -_-

Aku memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Kulitnya begitu mulus! Tapi kulit mulusnya terganggu oleh beberapa lebam dan luka. Matanya yang tertutup sangat sexy waktu kuperhatikan (hehehe) . Di bibirnya ada luka sobekan, sepertinya ini karena ditonjok deh. Gimana ya rasanya ditinjok sampai bibirnya sobek begitu? Ukh! memikirkannya aja aku sudah ngeri..

Hoaaammm... aku jadi mengantuk deh. Aku merebahkan kepalaku di pinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun, dan tanpa kusadari aku tertidur.

o0o

Mataku langsung terbuka saking kagetnya. Jam berapa ini?! Aku ketiduran! Oh tidak! Aku lihat jam di dinding, pukul 04.30 pagi. Huff... Masih sempat aku pulang dan menyelinap masuk dari jendela. Harusnya jam segini ummaku belum bangun.

Aku merenggangkan badanku, dan akhirnya aku tersadar aku berada di tempat tidur. Sepertinya aku tidak tidur disini barusan? Bukannya aku tidur di bangku? Akh! dimana Kyuhyun?!

Aku menengok ke kanan ke kiri mencari Kyuhyun. Ah, itu dia. Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa, dia meringkuk seperti bola. Pasti dingin sekali tidur disitu dan aku juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia memindahkanku ke tempat tidur? Hhhh.. Aku benar-benar mencintai orang ini! :')

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ahh.. Hei Kyuhyun-ahh. _Ireona_, pindahlah ke tempat tidur. Aku harus pulang karena hari ini sekolah." kataku sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti lukanya.

Dia membuka matanya, dan sesegera itu dia pindah ke tempat tidur dengan gaya berjalan ala zombie. Hihihi, pasti dia ngantuk sekali. Aku mengikutinya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Setelah menyelimuti Kyuhyun, aku mengganti baju dengan baju basahku yang kemarin (sekarang sih sudah kering, soalnya kemarin kutaruh di beranda balkon biar kering). Aku keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan bergegas untuk pulang. Huh, semoga saja umma belum bangun.

o0o

Aku sudah di depan rumah sekarang. Hmm... Lampu belum menyala, berarti umma belum bangun. Hehehe, aku beruntung hari ini. Kekeke,,,,aku memutar ke halaman belakang, dan membuka jendela dapur. Tidak dikunci, memang sih jendela di dapur kuncinya rusak akan kuingat-ingat untuk memberitahu appa agar membetulkannya sebelum rumah kami kemalingan.

Aku membuka jendela cukup lebar agar aku bisa masuk. Ugh, jendelanya tinggi sekali! Aku masuk dengan kepala duluan, dan kepalaku terbentur ujung jendela yang sakitnya setengah mati. Saat aku menaikkan kakiku, kudengar bunyi

_'bret!'_

Dan benar saja, celanaku sobek! Ughh,, gak bisa apa aku lebih sial dari ini?! Akhirnya aku berhasil masuk tanpa membuat kegaduhan. Sepertinya aku cocok nih jadi ceweknya James Bond kalo begini. Kekekeke~

Setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamar dan merebahkan badanku di tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar sebelum pergi ke sekolah, bisa-bisa aku ketiduran nanti pada saat jam pelajaran -_-

Sepulang sekolah nanti aku mau langsung ke Rumah Sakit ahh~ hahaha.

Akh! Aku lupa! Aku dapat hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet ssaem sampai 2 minggu ke depan. -_-

"Minnie-ah! _Ireona_-_chagi_! Kau harus sekolah!" teriak ummaku.

Ternyata aku ketiduran lagi barusan. Ukh, aku ngantuk sekali! Aku mandi dan memakai seragamku, lalu aku turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umma dan appaku bersikap biasa saja, sepertinya tidak ketahuan aku pergi semalam. Untunglah... tak tau jadi apa aku kalau ketahuan.

"Min nonna~ semalam kemana~?" bisik namsaengku. Tubuhku mengejang mendengarnya.

"Lee Sungjin, sebaiknya tutup mulutmu kalau tak mau mati." bisikku kepada saengku sambil memberikannya tatapan kematian yang kupelajari dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau mengancamku? Akan kuadukan ke umma" bisik adikku. Sepertinya tatapanku tak se-ampuh Kyuhyun. -_-

"Apa maumu?"

"Akan kupikirkan dulu. Sebagai upah tutup mulut, kau berhutang satu padaku. Kekeke~" bisiknya. Dasar bocah tengik! Lihat saja nanti pembalasanku.

"Aku pergi!" teriakku. Lalu aku langsung menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sekolah yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah tidur di mejaku. Eunhyuk terus menggangguku berharap aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin, tapi aku tak punya tenaga untuk menceritakannya sekarang. Aku butuh tidur, jadi kuacuhkan saja Eunhyuk.

Tak terasa aku tidur sampai bel istirahat. Hoaaammmmmm, tidurku nyenyak sekali barusan dan sekarang tenagaku sudah terisi, muahahahaha. Saat jam istirahat kupakai untuk makan sambil bercerita kepada Eunhyuk. Teman-temanku yang lain sibuk bermain _truth or dare_, tetapi aku tidak ikutan karena sudah kapok dengan akibat dari permainan itu.

Eunhyuk hanya tercengang mendengar ceritaku dan mulai berteriak-teriak

'Kyaaa kyaa! Kyuhyun keren sekalii! Kyaaa kyaa kyaaa' yang membuatku sakit kuping! Ukh!

"Gimana dengan Donghae?" tanyaku kepada Eunhyuk

"Proot! Uhuk…. Uhuk! Hah? Ada apa dengannya memang?" Eunhyuk langsung memuncratkan makanannya dan salah tingkah.

Ih.. dia kenapa deh..? -_-

"Kamu suka dia kan?"

"Hah? Enggak kok! Hahahaha" ketahuan sekali dia suka pada Donghae. -_-

Tapi aku diam saja, abis dia salah tingkah begitu sih...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**+SEPULANG SEKOLAH+**_

Inilah hari ke 2 penghukuman kami di neraka.. -_-

Sepertinya baru kemarin kami membersihkan toilet ini. Kenapa sekarang sudah kotor dan bau sekali? Apa sih yang Ssaemdeul sinting itu makan dan minum?! Ugh! Ini namanya penyalahgunaan hak! Dan ini juga merupakan pelanggaran norma dengan menyuruh dua murid manis membersihkan toilet hina ini! Aku ingin ketemu Kyuhyunnnnnn! Huuaaaa Kyuhyunnn!

"Sepulang sekolah nanti kamu mau ke Rumah Sakit ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya, aku mau menjenguk cintaku. Mau ikut?"

"Boleh saja, aku lagi malas pulang. Tapi disana ada Donghae kan?"

Dasar perempuan picik! Ujung-ujungnya ke Donghae juga -_-

"Iya iya! Dia ada kok! Memangnya kamu tidak ketemu dengannya disini?"

"Tidak, dia tidak kelihatan beberapa hari ini. Sepertinya dia bolos deh."

Iya juga ya, semenjak Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Aku jarang melihat Siwon dan Donghae di sekolah. Mereka cinta banget sih sama Kyuhyun sampai bolos sekolah? Apa mereka emang malas sekolah saja? Ckck! Anak jaman sekarang.. -_-

Akhirnya kami selesai, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 sore. Toilet itu memang terkutuk! Kami capek sekali membersihkannya! Tanganku seperti mau patah dibuatnya! Aku dan Eunhyuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit karena takut kemalaman. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Eunhyuk langsung nyamperin Donghae yang sedang merokok di luar gedung Rumah Sakit dengan beberapa temannya (termasuk Siwon).

Jadinya aku masuk sendirian ke dalam gedung. Huh dasar teman gak setia kawan! Masa dia meninggalkanku begitu melihat Donghae?! Aku akan minta ditraktir sebagai balasannya. Kekeke~

Aku naik lift menuju ke lantai 3. Sebelum menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun, aku pergi dulu ke tempat penjualan minum otomatis untuk membeli beberapa soda. Ada suara orang bicara di lorong sana,aku menengok sekadar penasaran saja.

Aku kaget sekali mendapati suara itu ternyata milik Kyuhyun dan Hyori. Hyori? Apa yang wanita busuk itu lakukan bersama Kyuhyun? Lalu aku melihat Kyuhyun memegang wajah Hyori dengan tangan kanannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyori dan akhirnya Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya.

Bisa kurasakan tubuhku menegang. Tanganku mulai gemetar.

Kyuhyun mencium Hyori?

Bukankah Kyuhyun membenci Hyori?

Bukankah Kyuhyun dulu menampar Hyori karena dia mengejekku?

Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukannya?

Peganganku pada kaleng soda yang sedang kupegang melemah. Aku bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk memegang kaleng soda ini sekarang. Tubuhku menjadi lemas seketika melihat perbuatan Kyuhyun ini, dan hatiku amat sakit dibuatnya.

Mataku memanas, dan sebentar lagi kaleng soda ini akan lepas dari peganganku. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya terjadi, apabila kaleng soda ini terjatuh, Kyuhyun pasti akan sadar aku berada di sini.

**_+grep+ _**

Seseorang memegang tanganku. Terima kasih kepadanya, kaleng soda yang kupegang ini tidak jadi terjatuh. Orang ini membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kepadanya dan ia berkata,

"Jangan dilihat.."

Siapa orang ini?

Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Dia sangat tampan. Walaupun matanya tidak ada lipatan mata, matanya terlihat besar. Alisnya tebal, bibirnya pink, hidungnya mancung, dan rambutnya amat hitam.

"Kenalkan, namaku Takayama Yusuke. Aku saudara tiri Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenalkan, namaku Takayama Yusuke. Aku saudara tiri Kyuhyun."

Orang ini ngomong apa sih?

Saudara tiri Kyuhyun?

Apa sih maksudnya?

"Kyuhyun menuju ke sini. Pakai ini cepat!" katanya sambil melingkarkan jaketnya ke tubuhku.

Aku menurutinya, dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku menurutinya. Entah mengapa sepertinya aku sangat mempercayainya dan aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya lama sekali. Aku memakai jaketnya dan ia menarik tudung jaketnya ke besar sekali, tanganku sampai tenggelam dibuatnya dan panjangnya sampai menutupi bokongku.

Ia menarikku merapat ke tubuhnya dan aku hanya menurut dan terdiam saja. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, suara langkah kaki itu pasti suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai dia menyadari aku di sini. Tolong, jangan sampai dia tahu aku disini.

Suara langkah kakinya makin mendekat. Jantungku berdetak kencang, mungkin saking kencangnya orang ini bisa mendengarnya. Suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun mendekat, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di belakangku.

Kyuhyun terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan kami berdua. Jangan sampai dia sadar aku disini, semoga saja jaket ini cukup untuk membuatnya tak mengenalku.

"Annyeong... _Hyung_-ah." kata orang ini kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan panggil aku _hyung_. Melihatmu saja rasanya aku ingin muntah."jawab Kyuhyun.

Setelah berkata begitu Kyuhyun melangkah pergi. Dia tak menanyakan tentang aku yang sedang berada dengan orang ini. Mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu benci untuk peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan orang ini sampai-sampai dia tak mengenaliku.

Setelah aku yakin Kyuhyun telah pergi, aku membuat suara untuk menarik perhatian orang ini.

"Ehem..."

"Eh? Oh iya, mian aku lupa aku sedang bersamamu untuk sesaat." kata orang ini

"Tolong tanganmu" kataku karena orang ini masih memegang kedua tanganku dan masih merapatkan diriku ke dirinya.

"Oh! Mian-mianhae.." dia terkejut dan melepaskan tanganku.

"Kamu... saudara tiri Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, aku saudara tirinya. Kalau bisa, aku tidak mau bicara disini. bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat?"

Lalu aku pergi dengannya ke kedai di depan Rumah Sakit dan aku memesan beberapa makanan kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa benar kamu saudara tiri Kyuhyun?" ulangku lagi.

"Ya, benar. Appa-nya menikah dengan ummaku saat aku berumur 5 tahun." Jawabnya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"16 tahun."

Lebih muda 1 tahun dariku. Umurku dan Kyuhyun sama, berarti Kyuhyun sudah ditinggal ayahnya semenjak umurnya 6 tahun?

...

"Kalau umurmu berapa?" tanyanya

"17"

"Berarti kau lebih tua 1 tahun dariku dong? Hahaha, tapi kesannya aku lebih tua. Hahahaha"

"Yayaya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu tadi? Aku lupa"

"Yusuke. Namaku Takayama Yusuke."

"Yusuke? Sepertinya bukan nama orang Korea."

"Aku memang bukan orang Korea, aku orang Jepang."

"Hhh.. Ya, terserah saja." ledekku dengan tertawa melalui hidung.

"Kamu yeojachingu Kyuhyun kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku yeojachingunya?"

"Tentu saja semua orang tahu. Siapa namamu?

"Namaku? Ah,kalau begitu namaku Rebbeca Reifi Georgina Derru. Aku orang meksiko." ledekku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hei! Aku serius!" protesnya sambil menampik tanganku.

"Aku juga serius!" jawabku.

"Aku benar-benar orang Jepang. Asal kau tahu saja, appa Kyuhyun pindah ke Jepang karena urusan bisnis dan akhirnya dia menikah dengan ummaku! Aku lancar berbahasa Korea karena aku sudah tinggal dengan appa Kyuhyun dari umur 5 tahun dan beliau selalu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea di rumah!"

"Iya, iya! Aku percaya! Kenapa harus teriak-teriak sih?!"

Sepertinya aku menemukan Kyuhyun nomor 2... -_-

"nah, siapa nama aslimu?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Minnie."

"Jangan sok akrab kau. Jangan pangggil aku dengan nama kecilku!"

_+DING~ DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+_

HP-ku berbunyi, kulihat nama penelponnya- 'unknown'

Ini pasti Kyuhyun.. Otteokeyo?! Aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya. Kalau bicara dengannya aku pasti akan mengingat kejadian tadi..

_+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING ~ CHA CHA CHA~+_

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Yusuke.

"Ehm..."

"Dari Kyuhyun ya?" aku mengangguk.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya, "Yeob... Yeoboseyo?"

"Neo eoddiga?! Kenapa kamu tidak datang juga?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Mendengar suaranya membuatku mengingat apa yang diperbuatnya dengan Hyori tadi.

"..."

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Halo?! Hei mesum! Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"Tutup saja teleponnya kalau kau tak sanggup menghadapinya saat ini." kata Yusuke.

"hiks hiks hiks..." aku mulai menangis dan Yusuke memelukku.

Oo0oO

"Hahahahaha! Kau serius pernah begitu?!" tawaku

"Iya, aku serius! Hahahaha! Dan kau tahu, saat aku mengunci lemarinya,aku baru tahu kalau itu bukan Masawa! Lalu aku dihukum berlutut dengan tangan di atas di tengah lapangan dan membersihkan WC putra selama 1 bulan!"

Saat ini Yusuke sedang bercerita tentang pengalamannya mengunci guru di lemari kelas yang dia kira itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Masawa.

"Hahaha! Kau bodoh sekali! Bagaimana kau bisa salah orang begitu?"

"Badan pak Guru dan badan Masawa sama bila dilihat dari belakang dan lagi pak guru saat itu memakai kemeja putih, jadi kukira itu Masawa. Jadi, kudorong saja dia dari belakang sampai dia masuk ke dalam lemari lalu kukunci. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat Masawa yang asli masuk ke dalam kelas dan dia berkata padaku,_'apa yang kau lakukan?'_. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa yang kukunci di dalam lemari itu bukan Masawa."

"HAHAHA! Bodoh sekali kau! Hahahahaaha!"

"Sudah deh jangan tertawa lagi.. -_- Eh? Sudah jam 11 malam ternyata."

"Mwo?! Jam 11 malam?!"

Aigoo, waktu sama sekali tidak terasa. Waktu terasa cepat sekali bila bersama Yusuke.

"Iya sudah jam 11 malam, ayo kuantar kau pulang."

Lalu aku dan Yusuke pergi meninggalkan kedai dan mengarah ke rumahku. Dia yang membayar semua makananku. Hehehe.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit tadi?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja mau menjenguk Kyuhyun, apa lagi? Appaku bilang dia sedang diopname, dan aku sedang berada disini. Jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku menjenguk saudaraku. Hahaha"

"Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa berada di Korea? Memangnya sekolahmu sedang libur?"

"Enggak, aku menemani ibuku disini. Saudaranya menikah, jadi aku ikut saja dan sepertinya aku akan pindah sekolah kesini."

"Mwo? Kau mau pindah sekolah kesini?"

"Iya, hanya saja baru rencana belum tentu jadi."

Pasti asyik sekali kalau aku bisa satu sekolah dengan Yusuke. Andai saja dia benar-benar pindah. Hehehe

"Oh iya, sepertinya Kyuhyun benci sekali denganmu. Kenapa begitu?"

"Oh itu karena-"

Sebelum Yusuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya ada orang yang berteriak,

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku menoleh ke belakang ,"Siwon-ah?"

Siwon memegang tanganku dan berkata,"Kau darimana saja? Kamu tidak tahu Kyuhyun mencarimu sejak sore tadi?! Dia keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan keadaannya yang begitu, padahal dia masih belum boleh keluar karena keadaannya bertambah parah semenjak dia keluar hujan-hujanan untuk menemuimu itu."

"Mwo? Sekarang dimana dia?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak tahu, semua anak sedang mencari Kyuhyun sekarang. Yusuke?" kata Siwon, dia baru sadar akan keberadaan Yusuke.

"Oh, annyeong Siwon-_hyung_."

"Jangan berani kau sebut namaku." kata Siwon sambil menarikku dari sisi Yusuke.

"Lee Sungmin. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak ini?!"

"Aku.. aku Cuma.."

"Kamu tak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya kepada Kyuhyun?!"

"Kamu kenapa Siwon-ah?! Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak? dan aku tidak ngapa-ngapain dengannya, jadi kau jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" teriakku sambil menarik tanganku dari genggaman Siwon.

"Ayo ikut aku." kata Siwon sambil menarik tanganku lagi.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" berontakku kepada Siwon.

"Lepaskan dia, dia bilang dia tak mau ikut denganmu." kata Yusuke sambil menarik tanganku yang satunya.

"Tutup mulutmu bocah! Pergi dan matilah sana!" balas Siwon.

Aku tak pernah melihat Siwon semarah ini, entah kenapa dia amat membenci Yusuke.

"Kau yang sebaiknya tutup mulut dasar berengsek."

"Apa katamu?!" teriak Siwon.

Siwon melepas tanganku dan langsung menyerbu Yusuke. Siwon melepaskan beberapa tonjokan ke wajah Yusuke, aku terdiam saking shocknya. Sekarang Yusuke berada di bawah Siwon yang terus menerus menonjok wajahnya. Akhirnya aku terlepas dari rasa shock-ku dan aku berlari ke arah Siwon dan berusaha menolong Yusuke.

"SIWON! HEI CHOI SIWON! BERHENTI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriakku sambil memeluk Siwon dari belakang berusaha memisahkannya dari Yusuke.

"SIWON-AH!" teriakkanku akhirnya berhasil membuat Siwon berhenti. Aku langsung menuju ke Yusuke dan berusaha membantunya.

"Kamu kenapa Siwon-ah!? Kamu sudah gila?!" teriakku kepada Siwon.

Wajah Yusuke benar-benar babak belur. Bibirnya sobek akibat pukulan yang bertubi-tubi, hidungnya berdarah, mata kanannya membengkak, dahi dan pipinya terluka serta lebam.

"Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau membelanya?! Dia itu licik, tak seperti kelihatannya!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang tiba-tiba memukulnya?! Apa itu tak bisa disebut licik!?"

"HENTIKAN SEMUA!." kata seseorang yang akhirnya kutahu adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan dia berdiri disana? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar acak-acakan. Dia keringatan dan bajunya amat kotor, sepertinya dia langsung mencari-cariku setelah kejadian di telepon itu sampai sekarang.

"Hentikan semua ini. Dan Siwon-ah, pulanglah dan bilang kepada yang lain untuk berhenti mencariku ataupun mencari Sungmin."

"Tapi-" Siwon baru saja mau protes sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare_-nya.

"Pulang kataku." kata Kyuhyun dan Siwon menurut.

Setelah Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepadaku. Dia hanya melihatku dan jaket yang kupakai. Pada saat itulah aku baru sadar bahwa aku masih memakai jaket Yusuke

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya dingin.

"Mwo? Apa yang kulakukan? Bukannya aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu? Apa yang kau lakukan berasama Hyori?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau menciumnya dan kau berkata kau tak melakukan apa=apa? Heh, lucu sekali kau!"

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa tentang itu."

"Dan aku juga tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa tentang ini!" teriakku kepada Kyuhyun

Dia terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya berkata, "Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi Lee Sungmin. Lepaskan bajingan itu dan kemarilah." kata Kyuhyun. Mengajakku untuk pergi ke sampingnya dan meninggalkan Yusuke.

"..." aku hanya terdiam saja

"Aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi. Mana yang kau pilih, aku? atau dia?"

"..."

Kyuhyun tertawa lewat hidung lalu berkata," Jadi begitu...? heh, hahaha. Takayama Yusuke, lagi-lagi kau berhasil merebut milikku. Kau pasti senang sekali."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkanku dan Yusuke.

'berhasil merebut milikku' ? apa yang Kyuhyun maksud?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Udah saya lanjutin nih FF. Jujur saja saya sangat males ngelanjutinnya.

Tapi biar saya gak malas REVIEW, please.

Jangan jadi SIDERS!

GOMAWO Yeorobun ^^


End file.
